Tu
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Nuevo OneShot de tres capítulos o tal ves ThreeShot, nueva palabra inventada XD... Shuichi tiene problemas en el corazón y todo por culpa de... ¿quién es ese hombre, acaso tu lo conoces?... ¿?... RR onegai... ::TERMINADO::
1. Capítulo 1

**Sumary:** Nuevo One-Shot de tres capítulos o tal ves Three-Shot, nueva palabra inventada XD... Shuichi tiene problemas en el corazón y todo por culpa de... ¿quién es ese hombre, acaso tu lo conoces?... ?... RR onegai... 

**Disclaimer:** ya lo admito, Gravitation no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, lo he aceptado... si doctor ya no necesito de las pastillas para darme cuenta de la realidad... que puedo comprarlos derechos de autor a Maki Murakami! $.$... wahahahahaha...

**Nota de Autora:** Espero sean buenos conmigo, este One-Shot de tres capítulos lo hice en un momento en que no tenia inspiración para mis otros fics, jeje... es que mi muso me dejó y se fue de vacaciones a la playa... tengo que conseguirme otro muso inspirador... tal ves Yuki quiera ese empleo, ya que pago muy bien, se lo preguntaré...

Por cierto, se me olvidaba, en está historia se nombra Mpreg...

**Tu**

**By:** Shiko-sama

**Capítulo 1**

-…¿te encuentras bien Shuichi?…-

Shuichi estaba pálido, arrodillado frente al ídolo de porcelana mejor conocido como inodoro XD, se lo veía cansado y sudaba frío mientras su respiración era agitada, temblaba, al parecer no se sentía nada bien.

-...Shuichi...-le vuelven a llamar

-...lo... lo siento...-Shuichi sale tambaleándose del baño

-...Shu... Shuichi...-el chico logra sostenerlo antes de que terminara en el suelo, puso su mano sobre su frente, tenía temperatura-...será mejor que regreses a casa, no creo que te encuentres bien...-

-...ah?...-reacciona Shuichi ante las palabras-...claro que no Karudo, yo estoy bien...-sonríe débilmente

-...no me trates de engañar...-el reprende-...esto es culpa de Yuki¿verdad?...-

-...no, el no tiene la culpa, soy yo...-

-...cállate!...-Karudo mostraba una mirada totalmente molesta-...siempre te estas culpando de todo, alguna ves en tu vida culpa a él también por tus desdichas...-

-...lo... lo si... lo siento...-rompió en llanto, un llanto inconsolable, hace tanto que no lloraba, no era por necedad, sino por que se sentía mas miserable, hace mes y medio había dejado a Yuki.

-...Shuichi!...-ingresa Hiro llamándolo

-...Hiroshi, aquí está!...-responde Karudo

-...que es lo que sucede ahora?...-pregunta al acercarse al lugar donde Karudo sostenía a Shuichi ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

Shuichi por su parte miraba a Hiro y Karudo conversando animadamente, mientras el primero de ves en cuando lo miraba para verificar su estado, hace 5 meses había conocido a Karudo, el es el hijo de unos empresarios muy conocidos en el Japón, pero su profesión es la medicina, es un médico Obstetra, había renunciado a su herencia para poder seguir lo que mas le apasionaba y eso era lo que mas admiraba de él, lo había conocido por que su hermana menor, quien aun estudia en preparatoria había venido a NG Records...

--------------FlashBack--------------

-...mira hermano, aquí es donde mi conservatorio va a grabar un CD de música clásica...-sonríe la chica de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos café de tonalidad achocolatada

-...si Iru-chan, ya me lo has dicho como 50 veces...-suspira Karudo, un joven de 23 años, cabello negro y desarreglado, ojos verdes y piel blanca quien estaba vestido con ropa deportiva y cargaba un gran bolso en su espalda

-...ah y aquí es donde el grupo Bad Luck grava sus discos!...-se emociona la chica-...no lo puedo creer!...-comienza a brinca emocionada por todas partes mientras un montón de corazoncitos la rodeaba

Un enorme nube de humo apareció y chocó contra Karudo haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y provocando que la maleta volara al mismo tiempo en que se abría y dejaba caer al suelo un estetoscopio y una bata de doctor.

-...ouch...-exclamó Shuichi al momento en que se sentaba encima de Karudo, la bata cayó sobre la cabeza de este-..huh?...-miró sorprendido la bata al quitársela de la cabeza

-...disculpa, pero los asientos están ayá...-escuchó un quejido debajo suyo

-...que!... ah! Lo siento!...-se levantó totalmente avergonzado, había chocado contra alguien, que despistado era

-...aniki!...-la chica se acerca con el estetoscopio en la mano-...¿te encuentras bien?...-le pregunta al momento en que se agacha para ayudar a su hermano a recoger su bolso

-...si Iruse...-responde al momento en que guarda varias cosas que se habían salido del bolso

-...este yo...-Shuichi llama la atención de los hermanos, el se encontraba de pie, frente a ellos, tenía la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza de haber chocado contra el chico que no tenía valor para levantarla.

-...¿te encuentras bien?...-pregunta Karudo al momento en que se acerca a él

-...este yo...-vuelve a repetir

Karudo se agachó frente a Shuichi y acogió su rodilla, el chico llevaba pantaloncillos por lo cual sus piernas quedaban totalmente expuestas, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Karudo sobre su pierna se asustó.

-...¿pero usted... oiga, que intenta hacerme!...-respondió alejándose totalmente asustado y confundido, al mismo tiempo que visiblemente mas sonrojado de lo que ya se encontraba

-...lo siento si te importuné, te he de haber asustado...-se disculpa el chico riendo un poco

-...no te preocupes, mi hermano es médico...-comenta la chica, Shuichi se quedó sorprendido ante esta afirmación así que decidió mirar a su rodilla y se dio cuenta que tenía un corte y que este estaba sangrando, la sangre era abundante y esta ya llegaba a manchar la media, el zapato y el suelo.

-...Ah, sangre!...-exclama asustado-...¡me voy a morir!...-se angustia mientras comienza a moverse por todas partes al momento en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-...estate quieto, o sino sangrarás mas!...-le reprende Karudo al momento en que lo detiene

-...mira hermano, al parecer se lo hizo con el estetoscopio...-su hermana se acerca mostrándole el tambor del estetoscopio que se encontraba con sangre

-...¡no me quiero morir!...-chillaba Shuichi mientras hacía un sonoro puchero

-...no te vas a morir por una simple cortada...-Karudo sonreía por las cosas que Shuichi estaba diciendo, le daba risa ver como un adolescente chillaba como un niño ante tales cosas-...pero tal ves tengamos que cortarte la pierna...-le sonríe de forma burlona

-...¡que!...-se trata de escapar pero el dolor de la rodilla se lo impidió-...¡yo no quiero quedarme sin pierna!...-chillaba TT.TT

-...ah, Shuichi, cuando aprenderás a levantarte temprano...-exclamaba Hiro para si mismo al momento en que salía del corredor

-...Hiro, Hiro...-chillaba Shuichi-...ayúdame, me quieren cortar la pierna!...-lloraba mas fuerte

-...ah, que, Shuichi?...-se sorprende Hiro al voltear y encontrarse con su amigo que estaba de pie frente a un joven alto que le sonreía-...sucede algo Shuichi...-se acerca

-...si... este hombre dice que me tiene que cortar la pierna!...-chilla mientras señala a Karudo acusadoramente

-...lo siento, creo que se lo tomó muy a pecho...-comenta Karudo-...mi nombre es Karudo Sukoba, soy el Doctor Karudo Sukoba...-se presenta

-...y le sucede algo a Shuichi?...-pregunta Hiro al momento en que Shuichi se prende de su brazo y se esconde detrás de él

-...es solo que tuvo un accidente y tiene un corte, al parecer muy profundo en su rodilla derecha, la sangre no para de salir y el no quiere ser atendido...-responde

-...es cierto Shuichi?...-Hiro mira a su amigo que se escondía a su espalda

-...el dijo que tenia que cortarme la pierna...-lo vuelve a acusar de forma infantil

Hiro suspira resignado al momento en que mira el piso y se da cuenta que hay un rastro grande de sangre.

-...Shuichi, estas sangrando y no quieres ser atendido!...-le reprende de forma mas drástica

-...sería mejor llevarlo al hospital, estas heridas suelen causar daños en los músculos y nervios o en el peor de los casos sea una arteria la que se haya roto y tengamos que amputar la pierna...-dice Karudo

-...ves, ves, te dije que me quieren amputar la pierna!...-chillaba Shuichi

-...vamos, no vas a tomar en serio lo que mi hermano diga, siempre lo dice en broma...-comenta Iruse

-...los llevo en mi auto, ya que en el hospital es donde yo trabajo...-responde el doctor

a los pocos minutos Shuichi se encontraba en el consultorio de Karudo, y este estaba sentado frente a él vendándole la pierna con sumo cuidado, Shuichi solo miraba como este hacía su trabajo, se veía que ya tenía experiencia en su labor, al terminar Karudo alzó la mirada y le sonrió a lo que Shuichi se sonrojó.

-...viste, no hubo que amputar nada, ni un solo dedo...-le comentó

-...si...-asintió como un niño

-...ahora será mejor que te tomes esta pastilla, es un desinflamatorio que te hará sentir mejor...-se acerca a un estante y luego le extiende un vaso de agua con una pastilla

-...yo no quiero tomar nada!...-reclama tratando de voltearse en la cama del consultorio

-...Shuichi...-le reprende Hiro quien había estado sentado al lado de la entrada

-...es que a mi no me gustan las pastillas!...-reclama infantilmente

-...entonces tendremos que ponerte una inyección en ves de las pastillas...-comenta el doctor

-...¿qué?...-se asusta Shuichi-...gracias...-arrebata el vaso de la mano del doctor y toma la pastillas sin ningún reclamo-...ya está...-le devuelve el vaso

-...lo métodos persuasivos de mi hermano siempre sirven...-sonríe Iruse que estaba sentada frente al escritorio mirando la escena-...usa mucha pedagogía...-

Ese día lo habían mandado por orden de Karudo a casa, al llegar no encontró a Yuki, así que decidió ponerse hielo en la rodilla como le había dicho el doctor, estuvo sentado en el sofá viendo televisión hasta que el hielo se derritió por completo, se levantó y al dejar la funda de hielo derretido en el lavabo de la cocina escuchó que llegaba Yuki, al parecer a este no le importó mucho que Shuichi si hubiera lastimado, eso le dolió al cantante, pero no se lo demostró, actuó como si nada, siguió con su vida, desde ese momento se convirtió en gran amigo de Karudo, en los primeros días iba de visita para que revisaran como avanzaba la herida de su rodilla, cuando esta curó, lo iba a visitar para conversar y el también se aparecía en NG Record de ves en cuando, a veces por su hermana y otras por que lo iba a visitar...

--------------Fin FlashBack--------------

-...entonces te llevas a Shuichi...-escuchó decir Hiro

-...si, después de todo no creo que pueda grabar nada en la condición que se encuentra...-responde Karudo

-...irme, a donde?...-pregunta Shuichi

-...a casa, mi hermana me estaba esperando, de seguro que nos reprende al salir...-le sonríe, Karudo siempre le sonreía cada ves que lo veía desanimado, nunca lo vio triste, siempre que estaba con el le sonreía, además de que tenía una gran paciencia y trato con él, sabía como sobornarlo y eso le gustaba que lo sobornaran con los dulces que le gusta

-...si...-sonríe Shuichi, se había dado cuenta que al estar al lado de Karudo le resultaba mas fácil sonreír.

-...quieres que avise a Touma?...-pregunta Hiro

-...si, gracias...-asiente el pelirosa

A salir, en recepción se encontraron con una mal encarada Iruse, que al parecer y como había dicho Karudo, se había encontrado esperando desde hace un buen rato, al subir al auto del mayor ella no pronunció palabra alguna por lo molesta que estaba y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje de las calles llenas de transeúntes mientras Karudo le hacía conversación.

Shuichi, después de separarse de Yuki se encontraba viviendo en casa de los hermanos Sukoba, era un gran apartamento en el último piso de uno de los mas grandes edificios de condominios de la ciudad, Karudo solo se quedaba a dormir de ves en cuando ya que era residente en el hospital, por lo cual él se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo con Iruse, cuando Karudo regresaba era por la madrugada o sino en la tarde o la noche, dependía de que momento salía del hospital, había veces en que en el momento de su salida llegaba una emergencia y se tenía que quedar, cuando lograba llegar dormía bastante, hubo veces en que durmió unos tres días seguidos, solo se levantaba para ir al baño, Iruse decía que era su tiempo de hibernación ya que por mucha bulla que hicieran no se levantaría y eso era cierto, lo comprobó cuando el e Iruse en una guerra de cosquillas hicieron la mas grande bulla y el ni siquiera se inmutó.

Por otra parte Iruse era una chica encantadora, siempre estaba al pendiente de él y por las noches se quedaban hasta altas horas conversando sobre los hombres, o los chicos con los que salía, ella le contaba sus experiencias mientras que el le contaba la suya con Yuki, esta le respondía que era un idiota por andar detrás de un tipo que no le merecía y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era cierto.

-...muy bien, hasta aquí llego...-dice Karudo al momento en que Shuichi e Iruse se bajan del auto-...tengo que regresar a l hospital, cualquier cosa ya conocen en número de mi movil, y por cierto, Iruse, asegúrate de que Shuichi coma, últimamente está muy debil...-

-...si...-asiente Iruse.

Shuichi e Iruse subieron en el ascensor, el cual mareo mucho al primero, cuando llegaron al piso tuvieron que detenerse frente a un tacho de basura para que este vomitara, Iruse solo acariciaba la espalda de Shuichi con resignación mientras suspiraba, al ingresar al departamento Daisuke los estaba esperando.

-...Taidama...-dijo Iruse y Shuichi ingresó después de ella

-...que bueno que llegas Iruse, te estaba esperando desde hace buen tiempo...-responde Daisuke

-...¿pero tu que haces aquí!...-reacciona Iruse al darse cuenta del intruso

-...esperarte...-responde de lo mas fresco

-...se supone que esta es mi casa, no la tuya!...-reclama la chica

-...hola Shuichi...-saluda Daisuke ignorando olímpicamente a Iruse

-...hola Daisuke...-responde Shuichi sin mucho ánimos-...me voy a acostar...-responde al momento en que mira a Iruse que se mostraba histérica

-...ah, esta bien...-le sonríe Iruse-...yo prepararé algo de comer y te lo llevo al cuarto...-

-...garcias...-sonríe Shuichi y se retira

-...¿qué le sucede?...-pregunta Daisuke

-...cállate, tu deberías estar en tu casa y no de entrometido en la mía...-Iruse comenzaba a zarandearlo por el cuello

Shuichi se recostó en la cama, se sentía pesado, ya no podía aguantar mas, sentía mucha soledad, no lo podía evitar, Yuki era malo, muy malo con él y él ni siquiera sabía que había hecho para merecer eso, comenzó a llorar, se puso de costado en la cama al momento en que abrazaba la almohada, lo único que se pudo escuchar de su boca fue Yuki...

Yuki se encontraba frente a su laptop, estaba con sus lentes mirando la pantalla del aparato, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar su próxima novela, ya no tenía inspiración, tenía, lo que se solía llamar, un bloqueo mental, había estado en el mismo estado desde que ese baka lo había abandonado sin excusa hacía ya mes y medio, no le había dicho el por que de su abandono, solo le dijo que se iba y ni siquiera dejó dicha una dirección.

-...ah, Shuichi...-dejó escapar de su boca al momento en que se estiraba en el respaldar de su silla y miraba el techo.

En los primero tres días de que Shuichi se había ido de su lado el estaba seguro que regresaría, pero cuando ya contaba la primera semana y luego la segunda se comenzó a preocupar, ahí fue cuando decidió llamar a Touma, pero este no le dio razón, luego llamó a Nakano y este le dijo que Shuichi no vivía con él, por supuesto que no le creyó, fue a casa del mismo para traer a Shuichi de regreso, pero se llevó la gran sorpresa de que era cierto, el no vivía con su amigo de la infancia, entonces de ves en cuando comenzó a ir a la productora, todas las mañanas para ver si el baka llegaba, pero nunca lo vio llegar, hasta un día, en que ya le era costumbre ir todos los días y las tardes, a la entrada y salida de los trabajadores de la productora, un día en que el había decidido quedarse mas tiempo a esperar a que el baka ese apareciera, se dio cuenta de un taxi, que llegó tarde, de ese taxi bajaba una jovencita de unos 17 años, un chico de la misma edad al cual la chica reprendía a cada momento y por último, Shuichi, quien reía por lo que hacían los dos, se sintió aliviado al saber que se encontraba a salvo y que estaba bien, aunque aun se preguntaba quien era aquella chica y aquel chico, pero al menos le dio gusto el saber que se encontraba con ellos y no con el loco del conejo y menos con el tal doctor ese del cual Shuichi le había habado sin parar desde que se había cortado la rodilla.

-...Doctor Sukoba...-dijo Yuki al momento en que cayó en cuenta, Shuchi hablaba tan bien del doctor Sukoba que había veces en que pensaba que estaba enamorándose de esa persona, pero le era imposible, su baka lo amaba, siempre se lo decía, inclusive sin razón alguna.

Pero tenía una muy mala espina sobre eso, sentía que algo andaba mal con ese hombre, que algo le había hecho a Shuichi y que ese algo era la razón por la cual este le había dejado, todavía se acordaba como el baka le hablaba sobre el doctor...

--------------FlashBack--------------

-...Karudo siempre me asusta con sus comentarios, jeje, y luego me hace reír...-comenta Shuichi que se encontraba sentado frente a Yuki quien estaba escribiendo su novela en su laptop

este detuvo sus dedos al escuchar al pelirosa referirse al doctor, levantó una ceja escéptico al momento en que lo miraba incrédulo.

-...¿desde cuando te refieres a él por su nombre?...-le pregunta ocultando muy bien su molestia por eso

-...desde hace tiempo, el me dijo que lo podía llamar por su nombre ya que yo le había pedido que me llamara por el mío...-responde mientras le sonríe

-...ah, ya veo...-fue lo único que respondió y continuó con su escritura

-...el me dijo que no debía dejar de comportarme como un niño, ya que eso es lo mejor de mi y que era bueno que mantuviera mi inocencia en ese sentido por que así era mucho mas fácil controlarme y ya entiendo por que, por que el trabaja en el hospital con niños y mujeres embarazadas, también me dijo que le gusto mucho así...-en esas últimas palabras el pelirosa bajó la cabeza avergonzándose y ocultando un repentino sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para el escritor.

Yuki interrumpió inconscientemente su escritura y de pronto se vio de pie frente al pelirosa, antes de que este se diera cuenta de su molestia, puso su mirada mas fría y apagó su laptop.

-...hablas mucho, cállate!...-le dijo al momento en que salió sin decir nada del estudio

-...pero, Yukiiiiiii!...-exclamó con voz chillona al momento en que hacían pucheros-...¡Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!...-le llamaba al momento en que se le pegó a la pierna y este seguía caminando-...¡eres malo!...-reprochó

-...¡déjame Baka, solo causas molestias!...-contestó mientras empujaba a Shuichi y seguía su camino hacia la cocina donde bebería una cerveza para calmar su molestia

--------------Fin FlashBack--------------

-...entonces, puede ser que ese baka y el Doctor ese estén...-Yuki prefirió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, eso no podía ser, el estaba confiado que a la única persona la cual Shuichi amaba era él, pero ahora y con la aparición del doctor no estaba seguro y mas al saber que era un Sukoba, parte de una de la familias mas importantes de Japón.

Shuichi sintió algo helado en su frente, como un punto helado que subía y bajaba por su rostro, luego una respiración y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, un maullido salió de la boca del gato siamés que se encontraba parado frente a su rostro, al parecer se había quedado dormido, sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su rostro y removía los mechones de su frente, al mover un poco la cabeza se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Iruse.

-...Shuichi, sigue descansando, no te preocupes...-le sonríe

-...Yuki...-fue lo único que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

-...vamos, Iruse...-Daisuke ingresa en la habitación

-...si, yo recogeré mi cartera y llamaré a mi hermano, mientras tu carga a Shuichi y llévalo al auto...-asiente la chica

Fue un viaje corto, ya que Daisuke resultó ser un experto en conducción de vehículos, pronto se encontraron en el hospital, Karudo había estado un tanto ocupado atendiendo una mujer quien estaba a punto de dar a luz, por lo cual tuvieron que esperar en el consultorio de este, Shuichi aun no se había despertado.

-...lo siento, pero el parto se complicó...-ingresa Karudo mientras se quita la mascarilla y la gorra-...¿todavía no despierta?...-preguntó al acercarse a Shuichi

-...no, al parecer se encuentra muy cansado...-responde Iruse

-...déjame ver...-Karudo toma la muñeca de Shuichi y revisa su pulso con las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera, después de unos segundos suspiró y miró en dirección a Daisuke-...Dai, pásame el frasco que está a tu derecha y también un algodón...-ordena

-...claro...-Daisuke cogió el frasco y el algodón para luego pasárselo a Karudo, quien tomó el algodón y lo remojó un poco con el contenido del frasco, luego pasó el algodón lentamente frente a la nariz de Shuichi, este reaccionó tosiendo y levantándose bruscamente.

-...que, donde estoy?...-preguntó al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación

-...en mi consultorio...-responde Karudo-...chicos, podrían dejarnos a solas...-pide a lo cual los dos chicos salen del consultorio sin ninguna objeción-...veo que no estas nada bien Shuichi y eso me preocupa...-

-...no es nada, es solo que no me he sentido muy bien...-responde mientras se vuelve a recostar en la cama y cierra los ojos

-...creo que te tendré que hacer unos exámenes...-suspira el doctor

-...exámenes, pero si yo ya no estoy en la preparatoria...-reprocha Shuichi

-...esa clase de exámenes no...-responde Karudo sonriendo ante las ocurrencias del pelirosa-...se trata de exámenes de sangre...-

-...¿qué, me quieren dejar sin sangre, auxilio, ayuda!...-sacó fuerzas y se levantó mientras hacía pucheros y berrinches por todo el consultorio

-...Shuichi, si te portas bien, te doy un chupete...-le dice el doctor

-...un chupete?...-lo piensa detenidamente-...¿de que sabor?...-lo mira interesado

-...de fresa...-responde Karudo

-...bueno...-se vuelve a acostar en la cama y extendiéndole su brazo mientras miraba en otra dirección-...pero que no me duela, por que o sino nunca mas vuelvo a confiar en ti, y ni mas me vuelvo a dejar sobornar por tus dulces, a pesar de que si me gustan...-

-...ya está, levántate Shuichi...-Karudo se encontraba sentado en el escritorio escribiendo el nombre de Shuichi en un etiqueta que estaba frente al tubo que contenía su sangre

-...¡que, ta rápido!...-se sorprendió Shuichi-...¿y mi chupete?...-preguntó mostrando su forma infantil

-...toma...-le extendió un chupete de color rosa a lo cual Shuichi cogió y lo devoró en su segundo-...espérame aquí, los exámenes duran como 30 mínutos, así que no demoro...-

-...aja...-Shuichi asiente con el chupete en la boca

ni cinco minutos después de que Karudo había salido, ingresan Iruse y Daisuke, seguidos de Hiro, a quien se notaba muy preocupado.

-...hiro, hola...-saluda Shuichi mientras se saca el chupete de la boca

-...Shuichi¿ya estas mejor?...-pregunta Hiro demostrando su preocupación

-...si...-asiente el pelirosa

-...¿qué te dijo mi hermano¿tienes algún viral?...-preguntó Iruse preocupada

-...no, me dijo que tenía que hacerme unos exámenes y luego se fue al laboratorio, me dijo que me traía los resultados en 30 minutos...-responde Shuichi para después volver a meterse el chupete en la boca

-...entonces tendremos que esperar...-concluyó Daisuke-...voy a la cafetería¿quieren algo?...-preguntó

-...no, gracias, estamos bien...-dijo Hiro

el resto de los minutos se la pasaron conversando animadamente, hablando sobre bandas de rock y de Jpop, luego hablaron de su próximo éxito mientras animaban a Shuichi, que al parecer iba poco a poco olvidando sus penas, sin darse cuenta uno mas se les unió a la conversación y era Karudo, de quien no se habían dado cuenta de que ya había regresado.

-...¡ah!...-gritaron Shuichi e Iruse al mismo tiempo

-...¡aniki, no hagas eso!...-le reprende Iruse

-...lo siento, es que la conversación se veía tan animada que no quería interrumpirla, así que decidí unirme a ustedes...-comentó divertido

-...muy bien¿y que es lo que tiene Shuichi?...-pregunta Hiro cambiando el tema

-...eso también es a lo que iba...-Karudo se fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó-...me he tomado la molestia de verificar detenidamente las muestras de sangre de Shuichi, y me he dado cuenta de que mi conclusión era cierta...-suspira dejando los papeles a un lado

-...¿qué es lo queme sucede Karudo?...-pregunta Shuichi, ya se estaba preocupando por lo que le estaba diciendo

-...Shuichi... estas encinta...-

**Notas de Autora:** Muy bien, aquí termina mi primer fic de Gravitation, espero les llegue a gustar mucho, les digo que hasta he soñado con el fic, bueno, solo espero que me dejen reviews, y por cierto, le propuse a Yuki lo de ser mi muso y me dijo que no TT, Yukiiiiiiii eres malo!

Ahora se lo voy a preguntar a Shuichi, el de seguro que acepta...

Bueno, nos leemos y besos... Shiko-sama


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sumary:** Nuevo One-Shot de tres capítulos o tal ves Three-Shot, nueva palabra inventada XD... Shuichi tiene problemas en el corazón y todo por culpa de... ¿quién es ese hombre, acaso tu lo conoces?... ?... RR onegai... 

**Disclaimer**¿cómo que no está a la venta!... no es justo!... yo venía con toda la intención de hacerme de Gravitation... buaaaaaaaaaaaa, mami, no me quieren vender Gravitation... no me digas que no es mío por que lo será, lo juro... wahahahahahaha...

**Nota de Autora:** Como verán este es el segundo Capítulo de este Tree-Shot, por cierto, Shuichi aceptó ser mi muso, que bien, soy feliz como un lombriz//comienza a bailar por toda la habitación vestida de lombriz/ me haces tan feliz Shuichi, te quiero mucho!...

Por cierto, lo vuelvo a repetir, el fic contiene Mpreg...

**Tu **

**By:** Shiko-sama

**Capítulo 2**

Ya era un semana desde la noticia, se sentía alegre pero al mismo tiempo muy triste, en esos momentos se encontraba en el parque, el cual estaba solitario, por lo tarde que ya era ningún niño se encontraba en lo juegos, solo Shuichi... (hipotéticamente hablando XD)

El se encontraba meciéndose en los columpios y recordando lo que Karudo le había dicho...

--------------FlashBack--------------

A petición del Doctor, todos los presentes a excepción de Shuichi salieron del consultorio, al parecer Karudo quería hablar a solas con el cantante el cual tenía la mirada agachada y totalmente preocupada, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en que iba a pensar Karudo sobre su situación y mucho mas por que nunca había tenido planeado la llegada de un niño así no mas, sentía vergüenza y pena a la ves.

Sin saber como, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, lágrimas que caían libremente, se había acordado que el padre de ese niño es Yuki y que ahora no se encontraba con él, que estaba solo y sin familia, y que tal ves Yuki lo odie al decirle sobre el niño o tal ves hasta sea capas de decirle que el niño no era suyo, eso no era justo, no le diría nada, ahora lo único que quería era que el niño sea feliz con padre o sin él, solo quería que ese niño sea feliz y estaba seguro de que lo sería a su lado, Yuki no tendría que enterarse nunca sobre la existencia de este niño, jamás.

-...Shuichi...-Karudo lo llamó, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba su lado y lo miraba con cariño, no aguanto más y se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

Después de unas palabras de consuelo y ánimo por parte del doctor Shuichi se fue calmando.

-...el padre es Yuki?...-esa le pareció mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-...si...-asintió levemente

-...se lo tienes que decir...-escuchó el susurro

-...no!...-se negó empujando a Karudo de su lado-...no se lo voy a decir, este niño es solo mío y de nadie mas!...-reprocha-...¡yo soy su madre y su padre y punto!...-

-...pero el necesita saberlo...-Karudo trata de hacerlo reaccionar

-...claro que no, el nunca ha necesitado saber de mi, ni siquiera le importa saber como me encuentro todos los días, nunca se ha enterado si me preocupa algo o si estoy enfermo nunca me ha preguntado si me siento bien o estoy mejor, no necesito nada de él, ni siquiera que reconozca al niño, YO SOLO VOY A HACERME CARGO DE ÉL!...-responde

-...entonces yo no puedo hacerte entrar en razón Shuichi, es solo tu decisión...-suspira resignado

-...gracias por aceptarla...-dice Shuichi

--------------Fin FlashBack--------------

Se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a caminar, paseando por el parque sin un lugar al que ir, solo caminando, eso le despejaría la mente, tal ves así, se pudiera dar cuenta lo que era mejor para él y su bebé.

-...sabía que te encontraría aquí...-escucha una voz conocida, al darse vuelta se encuentra con Karudo, que sonreía amablemente

-...buenas noches...-sonríe Shuichi

-...buenas noches...-Karudo se acerca-...pensé que tendrías hambre...-le extiende unos panes al vapor que estaban dentro de una bolsa de papel

-...gracias...-Shuichi abre el paquete-...si quieres los podemos compartir...-invita

-...no, acabo de cenar en un restaurante cerca de aquí...-comenta el doctor-...pero te puedo hacer compañía...-sonríe, los dos se acercan hasta los columpios, sentándose uno al lado del otro, Shuichi sacó uno de los panes al vapor y comenzó a comerlo.

-...¿y que has pensado?...-pregunta Karudo

-...eh?...-se sorprende Shuichi por tal comentario

-...se que vienes todas las tardes desde que te di la noticia... me he de suponer que vienes a pensar sobre lo hablado...-responde el mayor

-...si...-asiente el chico

-...¿y que has decidido?...-pregunta

-...esto...-Shuichi de pronto se encontraba besando a Karudo, sin saber de donde había salido el valor necesario para hacerlo, solo tomó impulso y lo hizo, Karudo por su parte se sorprendió pero terminó respondiendo el beso, para luego separarse lentamente

-...Shuichi...-

-...Yo...-le interrumpió el pelirosa antes de que continuara-...quería decirte que me gustas mucho!...-dejó salir avergonzado

-...Shuichi...-

-...y también quería pedirte que te ocupes de este niño...-continúa al momento en que coloca su mano sobre su vientre-...se que no es tuyo, pero quisiera que tu fueras el padre de esta criatura, tal ves así...-

-...tu también me gustas mucho...-escucha decir a Karudo.

Shuichi se sorprende ante la confesión de Karudo, no lo demostró solo le sonrío de la manera mas sincera que pudo

-...pero...-Karudo comenzó a mecerse levemente en el columpio mientras miraba el piso-...gustarse es algo muy diferente de amar...-dijo-...y yo no quisiera hacerte sufrir...-lo mira a los ojos deteniendo su tambaleo-...hacerlos sufrir...-coloca su mano sobre la de Shuichi en su vientre-...tampoco quisiera causarme un daño irreparable a mi mismo, o que los dos suframos las consecuencias en un futuro...-

-..Karudo...-Shuichi lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, quería decirle lo que sentía en ese momento

-...sabes, tendrás mi apoyo con lo del bebé, con su nacimiento, y siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa para cuando necesiten un lugar en el que quedarse, por otra parte yo estoy seguro que a Iruse le agrada mucho tu compañía, además viste como ella se emocionó al saber que tendrías un bebé...-comenta, luego suspira y se levanta del columpio haciendo que este rechinara fuertemente-...amigos?...-pregunta al momento en que le extiende la mano para ayudar a que se levante

-...si, amigos...-sonríe Shuichi

-...paseemos un momento¿quieres?...-propone al momento en que comienzan a caminar

-...sabes, estos panes están deliciosos, de donde los conseguiste?...-pregunta Shuichi haciendo conversación

-...los hice yo mismo...-responde Karudo sonriéndole

-...¡enserio!...-se sorprende el pelirosa

-..caíste!...-se burla Karudo topándole la nariz con su dedo indice y comenzando a correr delante de Shuichi, en cambio este estaba perplejo, luego miró el paquete y se dio cuenta que este tenía el logo del restaurante.

-...Karudo!...-reclama al momento en que comienza a seguirlo

Yuki se encontraba en el parque, en el mismo lugar en donde vio por primera ves a Shuichi, en esa noche, el creyó que se encontraba solo, pero no fue así cuando notó a un chico con cortos cabellos color rosa que estaba mirando preocupado y perdido hacia el horizonte, al principio no le tomó importancia y siguió admirando la noche, pero de pronto un simple papel y un estúpido comentario de su parte tuvo el poder para unirlos.

-...no tienes talento...-dice al momento en que quita su cigarrillo de su boca-...baka...-dice al momento en que comienza a retirarse en dirección a su apartamento que se encontraba cerca de ahí, en el tiempo en que estuvo separado de Shuichi se dio cuenta de cuando lo necesitaba, cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de estar a su lado, si tan solo supiera en donde se encontraba en este momento...

-...¿enserio?...-escucha la voz de alguien acercarse

-...si, eso fue lo que sucedió, aunque no te lo creas...-sonríe Karudo, quien estaba sin su habitual suéter, en cambio Shuichi lo cargaba puesto, claro, por que hacía mucho frío... (díganle eso a Yuki a ver si entiende ¬¬)

-...baka...-dijo Yuki al darse cuenta de eso, le dio coraje e ira, pero no le daría el gusto a Shuichi de saber que estaba celoso de verlo feliz al lado de ese doctorcito, nunca le daría el gusto, entonces dio media vuelta y decidió irse, quería despejar su mente, regresaría a su departamento y bebería, quería sentir el sabor amargo de la cerveza en su boca, tal ves así borraría la imagen de Shuichi de su mente y lo arrancaría de su corazón

-...¿eh?...-Shuichi alza la mirada y luego esta se enciende en tristeza

-...¿sucede algo Shuichi?...-pregunta Karudo al verlo reaccionar de esa forma

-...es que aquí...-baja la mirada

-...fue donde lo conociste...-termina el mayor, Shuichi alza la mirada extrañado-...fue por la mirada que pusiste, en realidad, por esa mirada uno puede saber lo que pasa por tu mente...-

-...el vive en dirección a esa calle...-señala Shuichi

-...entonces vamos...-Karudo coge de la muñeca a Shuichi y se lo lleva en dirección del lugar señalado.

-...pero, Karudo, que haces?...-Shuichi cae en cuenta del lugar al que se dirigen-...no puedo, por favor...-trata de detenerlo, en vano fueron sus esfuerzos, por que ya estaban al pie del edificio

-...muy bien, hasta aquí te puedo traer, el siguiente recorrido será todo tuyo...-le sonríe-...ah y por cierto...-le quita el suéter de sus hombros-...si te ve con esto de seguro te causaré problemas...-sonríe

-...gracias...-sonríe Shuichi

-...de nada, solo sube y cuéntale... exprésale tus sentimientos y dile que pronto será padre...-le da ánimos a lo que Shuichi sonríe-...yo me regreso al hospital, queda solo a unas cuadras de aquí, si ocurre algo o necesitas que te venga a recoger solo llámame, enseguida pasaré por ti y te dejaré en las puertas de la casa...-se despide

-...claro...-el pelirosa solo ve como Karudo se va alejando, cuando vio que este dio la vuelta en una esquina suspiró y bajó la mirada, ahora tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar frente a Yuki y menos llorar en esos momento, por que ya las lágrimas estaban por anunciaban su salida

Caminó lentamente hasta el ascensor, con recelo presionó el botón y observó como poco a poco las luces cambiaban e indicaban que el ascensor estaba por llegar a su destino, cuando así fue, vaciló un poco antes de subir y cuando lo hizo cerró los ojos al apretar el botón correspondiente al piso en que una ves vivió junto con Yuki, lentamente llegó hasta su destino y cuando así lo hizo salió del ascensor y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del departamento, por un momento rogaba que no se encontrara ahí para así no tener que decir nada y regresar con Karudo a casa.

Estaba muy nervioso, estiró la mano hasta el timbre pero no tuvo el valor para presionarlo, en cambio quitó la mano lo mas rápido que pudo, cerrando los ojos y repitiéndose el por se encuentra ahora en ese lugar, suspiró, ya no podía seguir pensando (si, ya, rápido, presiona el botón ¬¬) así que sin dudar y lo mas rápido que podía presionó el botón del timbre y se quedó con la mirada agachada esperando a que le abrieran.

Se sintió raro, nadie respondía, tal ves Yuki no se encontraba o tal ves estaba ocupado escribiendo su novela, o podría ser que se encontraba de viaje, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía las manos totalmente heladas, tal ves no se encuentra, será mejor irse.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, Yuki estaba ahí, frente suyo, la mirada era fría y molesta, al parecer lo había interrumpido en su nueva novela, esa mirada le quitó fuerzas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por el nerviosismo que tenía, trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca...

Yuki se encontraba bebiendo, pensaba en Shuichi con cada nuevo y amargo sorbo de cerveza y cada ves que lo hacía veía la imagen de Shuichi sonriéndole o corriendo, también cuando lloraba o hacía sus pucheros para convencerlo de que salieran, cuando llegaba y hacía bastante bulla para que este se enterara, rió al recordar esas ocurrencias que tenía y rió por que se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba y como lo extrañaba.

Al escuchar el timbre dejó pasar algún tiempo, no quería que nadie le viera en ese estado, se lavó el rostro y lo secó, luego se miró un poco en un espejo que se encontraba cerca, al lograr poner su habitual rostro (como si uno se cambiara de rostro :P) salió para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con Shuichi.

Este había bajado la mirada al momento en que lo encontró al abrir la puerto, en cambió Yuki, quien tenía un semblante frío y serio se había ablandado un poco al verlo ahí.

-...este... yo...-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Shuichi-...mejor me voy...-dijo al momento en que daba media vuelta y se iba

Yuki solo lo cogió de la muñeca, en un impulso lo jaló lo mas fuerte que pudo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besándolo apasionadamente

Shuichi se sorprendió por la reacción de Yuki, al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos comenzó a llorar, ya no aguantaba mas, las lágrimas escaparon libremente y se dejó llevar.

Yuki al sentir que Shuichi respondía a su beso no lo dudó, lo rodeó totalmente con su brazo y lo atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, al momento en que comenzaba a guiarlo dentro del apartamento, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente suyo, suyo y de nadie mas, no se quería imaginar que el ya había estado en los brazos de Karudo y que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a esa persona, no quería ni pensarlo, tan solo quería sentir que Shuichi era suyo nuevamente.

Cuando por fin se encontraron dentro, Yuki cerró la puerta y condujo a Shuichi hasta la sala, faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación, tanteó torpemente las pareces hasta que topó la puerta, sonrió para sus adentro al momento en que con una mano abría de golpe la puerta mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Shuichi.

Este, por instinto pasó sus manos por su espalda al momento en que comenzaba a abrazarlo, pronto se dio cuenta de algo, el sitio en donde estaba era muy cómodo, al tratar de llenar de lucidez su cabeza se encontró que estaba recostado en la cama, y Yuki se encontraba encima suyo, acariciando su pecho casi descubierto.

-...Yukiii...-comenzó a chillar-...Yukii, no!...-lo empujó bruscamente provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Yuki miró a Shuichi confundido.

-...no, no puedo!...-se sentó en la cama, para luego mirar a Yuki quien había cambiado su mirada a una llena de ira y molestia.

-...¡Maldita sea Shuichi, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa y nunca lo entenderé!...-reclama Yuki al momento en que se levanta del suelo

-...es por eso que yo he venido...-el pelirosa responde en un susurro-...por que yo quería...-

-...que querías, eh!...-le interrumpe Yuki, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-...solo querías verme la cara de estúpido!...-alza la voz

-...Yuki...-baja la mirada y comienza a llorar sin poder aguantarlo, esas palabras lo hacían sentir muy mal-...yo...-

-...y de nuevo estas llorando!...-dice irónicamente mientras se comienza a pasear por la habitación de un lado al otro, como un león enjaulado-...¡ya me tienes arto Shuichi!...-exclama

-...¡EL QUE ME TIENE ARTO AQUÍ ERES TU YUKI!...-grita Shuichi, soltando el llanto sin ya poder controlarse, sentía que comenzaba a odiarlo cada ves mas con cada palabra que le decía-...¡HAY VECES EN QUE PIENSO QUE FUI EN ESTÚPIDO AL ENAMORARME DE TI, POR QUE por que... por que...-bajo la cabeza mientras incontenibles lágrimas caían la suelo

-...¿por qué Shuichi!...-Yuki cogió a Shuichi de los hombros mientras lo movió bruscamente causándole un poco de dolor-...dime por que!...-

Solo un golpe, Shuichi había abofeteado a Yuki al momento en que este le soltaba y caía al suelo, en donde se quedó sentado, sin hacer nada.

-...me haces daño...-susurra-...mucho daño, sentía que ya no podía mas, que estaba muriendo por dentro...-llora

-...-Yuki solo entrecierra sus ojos mirando fijamente a Shuichi quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo-...pues tu me mataste cuando me abandonaste sin ninguna razón...-le dijo al momento en que se daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

-...ya estamos iguales...-Shuichi se levantó del suelo sosteniéndose del filo de la cama, sus manos temblaban, se sentía mal, mal por todo esa situación y mal por que amaba mucho a Yuki y no quería que sufriera, no quería sufrir y menos que su hijo sufriera.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, puso su mano sobre esta, toda la fuerza se le fue, no podía mantenerse de pie, sus manos las sentía heladas, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar fuertemente, sentía mucho frío y al mismo tiempo miedo, mucho miedo, se abrazó a si mismo y cayó al suelo, tenía que pedir ayuda, ayuda...

-...Yu... ki...-dijo levemente en un sollozo mientras incontenible lágrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente, su vista se nublaba y no tenía fuerzas, no quería perderlo, no quería...

-...Yuki...-volvió a repetir un poco mas fuerte, el vientre lo comenzaba a doler, el dolor era demasiado ya no aguantaba-...¡Yuki!...-pudo llamar con suficiente voz como para ser ayudado-...¡YUKI!...-volvió a llamar mientras lloraba inconsolablemente-...mi bebé...-pudo decir en un susurro

Yuki había salido totalmente molesto, se encontraba en la puerta, se colocaba los zapatos, necesitaba irse, olvidar sus penas, quería beber, no quería estar en ese lugar que tanto recuerdos le traían, y mas si Shuichi se encontraba ahí.

-...¡Yuki!...-escuchó de nuevo el llamado de Shuichi, lo estaba llamando, tal ves para sacarle en cara que lo había dejado hablando solo, o solo para decirle que ahora estaba saliendo con el doctorcito, no quería escuchar nada de eso.

Se levantó para ir a coger la llaves e irse de una buena ves.

-...Yuki, Yuki, Yuki...-volvió el llamado, pero esta ves se dio cuenta de algo distinto, en su voz había miedo y dolor, una desesperación muy grandes, ese llamado era muy diferente al que siempre le hacía-...¡Yuki, me duele!...-se escuchó mas quedo

-...Shuichi?...-se preguntó Yuki reaccionando ante la insistencia de ese llamado, luego escuchó solo unos sollozos, esos sollozos eran de suplica.

De pronto sintió que lago malo pasaba, sintió que algo le presionaba el pecho y que eso no era correcto, sintió miedo y desesperación, sin importarle lo que hubiera ocurrido, dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor, se quitó los zapatos lo mas rápido que pudo y fue hasta su habitación.

Al ingresar no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron, ahí estaba Shuichi, en el suelo, en una posición fetal mientras temblaba deliberadamente, no había luz en su habitación pero la poca que entraba desde la sala le ayudaba ver el rostro del cantante el cual estaba cubierto de lágrimas que no dejaban de correr, sus labios estaban muy pálidos y resecos.

-..Shuichi, Shuichi!...-Yuki corrió hasta donde se encontraba él, agachándose y pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos para que este se diera cuenta de su presencia-...Shuichi¿qué sucede?...-

-...Yuki!...-fue lo único que escuchó, luego un quejido

-...¿qué sucede Shuichi!...-su voz ahora sonaba preocupada, no sabía que era lo que le sucedía a Shuichi, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

-...Yuki, ya no puedo mas...-sollozaba el chico-...me duele...-cerraba sus ojos al momento en que mas lágrimas caían-...no quiero, no quiero...-negaba entre el dolor

-...¿qué no quieres Shu?...-pregunta aun mas preocupado

-...ya no aguanto!...-seguía llorando al momento en que se revolcaba del dolor.

-...estas muy mal, hay que llevarte a un hospital...-Yuki se levantó y arrebató la sabana de la cama, con la cual envolvió al pelirosa quien temblaba de frío-...aguanta Shuichi...-le decía mientras lo cargaba en peso

-...agh!...-exclamó Shuichi por el dolor.

Yuki estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que era lo que le ocurría a Shuichi, no tenía ni idea, cuando por fin logró bajar hasta el estacionamiento puso a Shuichi en el asiento del copiloto el cual reclinó para su mayor comodidad, Shuichi aun no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor.

Manejó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al hospital, no sabía que pensar ni que decir en el transcurso del camino en donde vio que Shuichi cada ves se ponía peor, ahora se sentía culpable, no sabía por que, pero así se sentía, ahora que lo pensaba mejor se daba cuenta de que tal ves Shuichi lo dejó por eso mismo, ahora que lo veía en ese estado pensaba que de seguro tenía alguna enfermedad de la cual no había querido hablarle y la cual fue la razón de su abandono.

Al llegar entró en Emergencia, justo al mismo tiempo en que un hombre ingresaba por un accidente, era lo último que le faltaba, que estuvieran ocupados cuando necesitaba que atendieran a Shuichi.

Karudo se encontraba sentado en la sala de emergencia, al momento en que tomaba un café, hace poco que había llegado, de seguro que Shuichi no tardaba en llamarlo para que valla a recogerlo, no creía que esa noche se quedara junto con Yuki, pero eso era de esperarse, después de todo, con todos los problemas emocionales que tenía le había recomendado que no tuviera relaciones sexuales con nadie, ya que tenía que cuidar muy bien la salud de su bebé.

Suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, algo le llamaba la atención, un gran numero de enfermeras y doctores se encontraban atendiendo a una familia que había sufrido un accidente en una carretera a las afueras de Tokio, al parecer el accidente era muy grave, pero algo mas llamó la atención al acercarse a la puerta de ingreso, se dio cuenta que un hombre rubio cargaba a alguien que estaba envuelto en unas sábanas blancas, lo examinó muy bien y constató de que se trataba de Yuki y quien estaba en sus brazos era Shuichi, su preocupación fue mas al notar la mancha roja que sobresalía en la sábana blanca.

-...¡demonios!...-corrió lo mas rápido que pudo entre la multitud, tratando de pasar lo mas rápido posible, al momento vio que una enferma se acercaba a Yuki y el estaba mas que angustiado-...Enfermera, por favor, una camilla especial, además quiero que aliste la sala de emergencia Nº 8-n...-indica al momento en que se acerca a Yuki.

-...tu eres...-Yuki reconoce a Karudo al momento en que se acercaba con un semblante sumamente preocupado

-...Dr. Karudo Sukoba, espero que aun me recuerdes...-dice al momento en que revisa a Shuichi que aun estaba entre los brazos de Yuki, el pelirosa se queja al momento en que tocan su cuello para revisar sus pulsos vitales-...maldición...-dice al constatar

-...¿qué es lo que le sucede?...-pregunta Yuki al borde de la desesperación

-...POR FAVOR, AQUÍ, CALMANTE Y ANTIDEPRESIVO, APARTE UNA INYECCIÓN DE PEROFARMOSA...-mira a Yuki-...deberías saberlo, el fue a hablar contigo sobre eso...-responde, al poco tiempo llega una enferma con una camilla, Karudo coge a Shuichi entre sus brazos el cual se queja al momento de colocarlo en la camilla.

-...tome...-la enfermera le da a Yuki la sabana.

Yuki solo la tomó entre sus manos al momento en que veía como se llevaban a Shuichi por la puerta de Emergencias, se sentía culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-...Shuichi...-susurró al momento en que acercaba a unas sillas que se situaban en una pequeña sala de espera, donde no había nadie, se dejó caer en el asiento al momento en que bajaba la mirada al suelo, se dio cuenta de que en su mano tenía la sabana con la que había envuelto a Shuichi, se dio cuenta de que en una esquina tenía una mancha, la acercó un poco y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al ver la enorme mancha de sangre que había en ese sitio.

Shuichi estaba muy mal, eso le constataba, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir envidia y celos de Karudo, quien si podía a ayudar a Shuichi, pero en cambio él solo era un escritor y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, no podía hacer nada.

Pronto se recordó cuando fue que vio por primera ves a ese tal Karudo Sukoba y como Shuichi se veía siempre tan apegado a él

--------------FlashBack--------------

La noche anterior Shuichi no había ido a dormir a casa y eso lo tenía muy de malas, por lo cual había ido a NG Record a ver al pelirosa y llevárselo a casa para darle una lección que jamás olvidaría (ya saben a lo que me refiero con 'lección' XD)

-...Bueno días Señor Uesugi...-saludó la recepcionista al verlo entrar pero no recibió respuesta alguna, siguió de largo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde siempre practicaban.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos, en sus rostro se veía la mala noche que habían pasado, ni siquiera Sakuma estaba que jugaba por ahí y hacía sus niñerías como siempre, todos se veían muy exhaustos, estaban sentados en el suelo mientras tomaban aire a bocanadas.

-...¿dónde está Shuichi?...-pregunta sin reservas al primero que se encuentra, Sakano.

-...bueno, pues yo lo vi dirigirse al baño...-responde este-...de seguro se ha de haber quedado dormido en el camino, ya sabes como es...-

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dirigirse al baño en busca de su amante, al caminar en esa dirección vio algo de lejos, una bolita rosa que daba saltos y se prendía de ves en cuando al cuerpo de otro hombre que caminaba sonriente y burlón.

-...ah, dime que si, que si, que si, que si, que si...-repetía Shuichi en su forma Chibi

-...claro que no se puede Shuichi, no te lo puedo facilitar...-responde el mayor

-...ah?...-Shuichi vuelve a su forma normal al momento en que ve a Yuki de pie frente a él-...¡Yukiiiiiii!...-corre y se lanza a sus brazos

-...baka...-

-...viniste por mi, que tierno eres!...-sonrió aun guindado del cuello de su amante, en cambio Yuki no dejaba de mirar fijamente al otro hombre-...ah es cierto, dejenme presentarle...-sonríe Shuichi-...Yuki, el es Karudo Sukoba, Karudo, el es Yuki Eiri mi...-

-...su marido...-dijo interrumpiendo a Shuichi

-...¿Yuki?...-Shuichi se quedó mirando la reacción de Yuki, lo pensó un momento con un dedito en su boca y mirando a todos lados, hasta que cayó en cuenta-...¡Kyaaaa, Yuki, es la primera ves que te refieres así!...-exclamaba emocionado mientras movía sus brazos enérgicamente por los costados.

-...vámonos a casa...-Yuki cogió a Shuichi de la muñeca y se lo llevó de ahí

-...Aishiteru Yuki...-decía Shuichi al momento en que volaba siendo llevado por Yuki

--------------Fin FlashBack--------------

Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos la ver todo el movimiento que había a su alrededor, las imágenes eran vagas, pero se dio cuenta de que Karudo se encontraba ahí, alrededor había varias personas que se movían y llevaban extraños instrumentos de un lado a otro, pronto se dio cuenta de que varios de esos instrumentos eran como cuchillas y se asustó.

-...¿qué... que pasa?...-pregunta levemente mirando a todos lados.

-...todo esta bien Shuichi, todo está bien...-le sonríe

-...Karudo, y mi bebé!...-pregunta totalmente angustiado-...¿qué le pasa a mi bebé, que le sucede? Esta bien!...-exclama al momento en que comienza a desesperarse y a moverse inquietamente

-...ya Shuichi, no te muevas o sino te causarás mas daño...-Karudo trata de calmarlo

-...pero mi bebé, que le están haciendo!...-chilla inconsolablemente

-...ya Shuichi, todo está bien...-el doctor le vuelve a sonreír-...enfermera, anestesia...-pide, pronto todo se volvió a nublar.

Yuki no sabía que hacer, se encontraba sentado en ese lugar desde hace ya tiempo, se sentía como un idiota por no haber impedido esto, pero si Shuichi al menos le hubiera dicho que demonios tenía al menos tuviera idea de la razón por la cual se siente tan culpable.

Unos pasos presurosos se sintieron en el suelo helado, entonces vio a la misma chica y al chico que una ves vio que acompañaban a Shuichi a NG Record, la chica estaba angustiada se le veía en el rostro, ella ingresó automáticamente en la sala de Emergencias seguida de el chico y de ahí no los vio salir.

Cerró los ojos y pronto sintió una mano que se posó sobre su hombro, sintió que esa persona era conocida, al abrir los ojos y subir su mirada se encontró con Hiro que lo estaba mirando de manera seria.

-...vamos...-le dijo al momento en que comenzaba a caminar a la entrada de la sala de Emergencias

Yuki se levantó de su asiento y fue detrás de Hiro, al ingresar a la sala de Emergencias se dio cuenta del dolor que había por todas partes, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, pronto uno de los doctores al verlos pasar cerró las cortinas y continuó con su chequeo, siguió hasta lo último donde se encontraban el doctor junto con la chica y el chico que vio ingresar apresuradamente.

Karudo le dirigió una severa mirada a Yuki al darse cuenta de que se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban, al parecer Iruse se había dado cuenta de la presencia de este por la mirada que le había dirigido su hermano, furiosa y sin tomar en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraba dio media vuelta fue directo hacia donde se encontraba Yuki y lo abofeteó para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-...¡Iruse!...-Daisuke corrió detrás de la chica que salió de la sala de Emegercia

-...Nakano, por favor, quédate con Shuichi...-pide Karudo al momento en que se acerca a Yuki-...¿podemos hablar a solas?...-

Yuki con la mirada susceptible asintió, al momento en que Karudo se volvía a acercar a la cama de Shuichi, apenas pudo verlo inconsciente en esa cama y con lo labios secos, Nakano se sentó a un lado de este y después Sukoba cerró las persianas.

-...vamos...-dijo Karudo al pasar por su lado, este lo siguió sin reproches, pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en la cual estaba el nombre del doctor, ingresaron y este le indicó que se sentara.

-...¿qué le sucede a Shuichi?...-pregunta Yuki sin mas preámbulos.

-...esto...-suspiró-...esto fue un reto...-miró a Yuki severamente-...hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos...-

-...¿qué es lo que me quieres decir!...-Yuki se desespera

-...que casi perdemos una vida esta noche...-responde de lo mas calmado

-...¿qué dices?...-el escritor estaba en shock, se dejo caer al respaldar de la silla

-...por suerte pudimos salvarla, pero si se esperaba un poco mas tal ves hubiera sido demasiado tarde...-

-...entonces, Shuichi...-

-...quien dijo que era Shuichi...-le acalló Karudo, luego se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida que tenía este-...se ve que no escuchaste lo que te tenía que decir...-suspira-...entonces tendré que ser yo quien te de la noticia...-

-...¿qué noticia?...-

-...Shuichi tiene cuatro semana de gestación...-responde-...él está esperando un bebé...una bebé, una vida que hace poco casi perdimos...-

Yuki no sabía que decir, estaba estático, se había quedado perplejo al saber la noticia, Shuichi... esperando un bebé... un hijo... suyo?

Lo pensó un momento¿ese hijo realmente es suyo, no podría ser, por que hace casi dos meses que su relación con Shuichi se acabó y por lo tanto no han tenido sexo, ya eran siete semanas sin haber tenido ningún contacto con Shuichi.

-...¿y que quieres que haga?...-pregunta Yuki

-...mn?...-se extraña Karudo-...no te entiendo Yuki, se supone que eres el padre de ese...-

-...y quien dice que yo soy el padre!...-se levanta bruscamente del asiento, asiendo que este caiga-...acaso tu no lo eres!...-se retira totalmente molesto

Karudo se quedó sorprendido, había adivinado desde el primer momento en que lo vio cuando fue presentado por Shuichi esa ves en NG Record que era un hombre muy celoso, pero nunca pensó que esos celos llegarían a tanto, como para desconfiar y estar tan ciego como para decir esas cosas, que acaso no le era suficiente el saber que Shuichi lo amaba ciegamente para comprender que sería incapaz de traicionarlo

-...si te refieres a que Shuichi y yo...-

-...es cierto, me consta ver como Shuichi y tu se llevan para saber que tienen algo...-interrumpe-...lo sospeché desde que el comenzó con sus comentarios sobre el 'Gran doctor Sukoba', como para que de un momento a otro él cambiara tan de repente a referirse a ti por tu nombre de pila...-

Karudo solo observaba como Yuki se descargaba ahí con él, solo se quedo ahí sentado de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente todas sus reacciones, no entendía como alguien que decía amar a Shuichi lo hundía de repente solo cegado por los celos.

-...ni siquiera a mi me llama por mi nombre de pila...-reclama-...¿cómo crees que me siento yo al saber eso!...-

-...aquí... el punto crucial no es como te sientes en este momento, sino el estado en el que se encuentra Shuichi y el peligro en que se encuentra el bebé...-Karudo trataba de mantener la calma para con Yuki, pero juraba que si no se clamaba en ese momento era capas de golpearlo, partirle la cara por todo lo que le provocaba a Shuichi.

-...Ja, y a mi que viene con eso, si después de todo no es mi hijo...-respondió Yuki al momento en que se acercaba a la puerta

-...Uesugi Yuki!...-llamó Karudo-...te juro que te llegarás a arrepentir de cada palabra que dices y le vas a pedir disculpas a Shindou Shuichi!...-dice calmadamente-...y este te negará el perdón...-cierra los ojos al momento en que la puerta se cierra bruscamente.

Sintió el cuerpo muy pesado, le dolían sus piernas y le costaba respirar, no podía moverse, sentía todo entumecido, pronto recordó por que se encontraba ahí, sintió angustia y que algo le oprimía el corazón, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

-...Shuichi!...-escuchó la voz de Hiro-...eh, Iruse, Shuichi ha despertado!...-

-...Shuichi, que bien que despiertas...-ahora era la voz de Iruse

-...le avisaré a Karudo...-escuchó de Daisuke y luego unos pasos muy apresurados

Abrió un poco los ojos, la luz le molestaba pero poco a poco se pudo acostumbrar hasta notar una borrosa imagen de Hiro, quien sostenía su mano y le sonreía, movió la cabeza y notó también que Iruse estaba al otro lado, ella sonreía al mismo tiempo que lloraba, ese llanto le preocupó un poco, no podría ser, tenía que saber, su bebé.

-...mi bebé...-

-...el bebé está bien, sigue contigo...-ahora esa voz, que tanto la había escuchado, que tan bien conocía, que en las noche pensaba que le llamaba, esa voz se encontraba ahí, esa persona estaba ahí.

-...Yuki...-fue lo único que atinó a decir, el calmante que le habían dado mas la anestesia que recibió no lo dejaban muy lúcido, pero si o suficiente como para darse cuenta de las cosas mas importantes

Yuki por su parte se encontraba ahí, frente a la cama de Shuichi, quería verlo, aunque sea por última ves, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto le dolía que lo haya engañado, y que también fuera muy feliz con su hijo y el padre de ese niño.

-...vamos Iruse...-Hiro entendió la indirecta de la llegada de Yuki y se llevó a Iruse de ahí, en cambio ella no dejaba de mirar de una forma fría y dura al escritor como si le reprochara todo lo ocurrido a Shuichi.

En pocos segundos ya se encontraban solos.

-...Yuki, yo...-Shuichi estiró un poco su mano tratando de levantarla para así poder alcanzarlo

-...¿cómo pudiste engañarme?...-escuchó de los labios de Yuki

-...pero si...-

-...Shuichi, te amo...-le dijo, lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos del cantante-...pero no puedo soportar que ese hijo no sea mío...-

-...Yuki...-le volvió a llamar Shuichi mientras comenzaba a sollozar

-...¿creíste que me ibas a engañar diciéndome que ese hijo es mío?...-le reprocha-...estas muy equivocado, por que yo estoy mas que seguro que no soy el padre de ese hijo que esperas...-Yuki seguía manteniendo una mirada fría y orgullosa, pero en sus orbes amarillas se denotaba dolor-...tengo pruebas de que ese niño no es mi hijo!...-

-...Yuki, eres malo...-fue lo único que dijo Shuichi

-...ahora el malo aquí soy yo!...-exclamó irónicamente-...ahora el malo soy yo, después de que tu me engañaste y estuviste a punto de volver a acostarte conmigo, tal ves solo para después de un tiempo decirme que ese engendro tuyo era mío...-

-...eres malo, muy malo...-Shuichi cerraba sus ojos tratando de no escuchar

-...bueno, pues...-Yuki suspiró-...ahora lo único que me queda por decir es que te felicito y espero que sea un bebé saludable, te mandaré mis felicitaciones por correo cuando nazca...-dio media vuelta y salió por entre las cortinas

-...Yuki, Yuki...-chillaba Shuichi-...te amo...-soltaba las lágrimas libremente.

Yuki al salir de ahí, solo siguió su camino hasta su auto, no se detuvo para nada, siguió y llegó hasta este, subió y lo encendió sin tomar en cuenta el asiento del copiloto que aun se encontraba reclinado, llegó al estacionamiento del edificio y subió por las escaleras, quería pensar, subió lentamente, tornando cada escalón, parecía como si nada le molestara, como si su vida fuera normal, pero no era cierto, ahora algo en su pecho no le dejaba la libertad, algo en su pecho le decía que fuera corriendo en donde se encontraba Shuichi y le pidiera perdón y le dijera que aceptaba el niño sin importarle que no fuera suyo, pero aquellas palabras que le dijo ese doctor, le había jurado que el llegaría a pedirle perdón a Shuichi y que este no se lo otorgaría, por su orgullo no cumpliría esas palabras, seguiría subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando así lo hizo, notó como el departamento era muy solitario, todo a oscuras, sin movimiento, se quitó los zapatos y dejando las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor, siguió su camino hasta el estudio en donde escribía sus novelas, esa ves no iba a escribir, solo iba a beber, quería beber.

Al ingresar caminó hasta una pequeña repisa, la cual abrió y encontró una botella, se la llevó consigo y cogió uno de los vasos que ahí se encontraban, se sentó en el piso y se sirvió un poco del contenido de la botella en el vaso.

-...Shuichi...-por fin había dejado fluir las lágrimas libremente al momento en que recordaba a su baka-...por que me hiciste eso!...-reclama mientras golpea la pared con su mano libre-...baka...-comenzaba a llorar inconsolablemente, se limpió las lágrimas lo cual no ayudaba mucho ya que nuevamente aparecían, entonces levantó el vaso y sonrió-...brindo por ti y por ese niño que esperas, quiero que seas muy feliz con el padre...-y bebió.

**Notas de Autora:** jejeje, sufran, sufran, eso es lo que espero, que sufran, wahahahahahaha... ríe mientras está de pie encima del escritorio en donde está la computadora, saben, al parecer a Shuichi no le importa mucho, desde que le presté todos mis cds está que los escucha y no me presta atención a lo que escribo... bueno, ayá él... Shuichi se encuentra con el cdwalkman de Shiko y una enorme caja de cds al otro lado de la habitación

Espero que estén sufriendo mucho con este segundo capítulo y que lleguen a odiar mucho a Yuki como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, creo que no se ni lo que escribo, pero igual aquí estuvo el capítulo...

A continuación gracias por sus reviews:

**Remi:** como verás se cumplió parte de lo que dijiste, y gran parte, bueno creo que me contradigo, todo lo que dijiste se cumplió, la única diferencia es que si se enteró sobre el hijo de Shuichi jeje, pero no lo aceptó...

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** si, claro que es genial, después de todo es mi hermano... y que como es eso, pues por que existe en el mundo real, es mi hermano mayo de 23 años, medico obstetra en su primera residencia en la Clínica Kennedy, una de las clínicas mas prestigiosas acá en Ecuador, claro aparte de la Alcívar y la Guayaquil, Karudo Sukoba es mi hermano mayor, entonces yo soy nada mas y nada menos que Iruse Sukoba o sino mira mi profile y te darás cuenta... jeje, soy loca al ponernos de personajes eh, pero nos ha quedado bien (el no sabe que está en el fic, aunque el ha dicho que si le gusta la serie y le gusta Shuichi, también dice que le da lástima que no sea mujer, pero que igual si por el fuera estaría con él, claro, si existiera)...

**Killua89:** Pues para tu sorpresa ya viste que hizo Shu-chan separado y sin su Yuki, si, se fue a los brazos del Doctor, pero bueno, quien no lo haría si como han dicho es un personaje genial y a parte que como lo describo es guapo, ah y no te preocupes, que no van a estar mucho tiempo separados... jeje...

**Yuna-san:** hello Yuna, Yunita, Yuna-chan, Yunesk, Yuni mi amor, Yuna mi vida mi tesoro mi corazón¿ves que actualizo mas rápido que tu?... jeje... y que tal te pareció este capítulo, te dejé nuevamente con la intriga... wahahahahaha risa maldita con fondo de varios relámpago y truenos ah, y por cierto, déjame reírme primero... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, JAJAJAJAJAJA JIIIIIIIIIII JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...ejem, que mal que no te pudiste bajar esa ves los capítulos, ya estuve hablando y me dijeron que es por el virus no-se-como que han cancelado, al igual que la mayoría de animes que se nombran en esa página... pero no te preocupes, tal ves te lo lleguen a prestar alguien...

**Sui-chan:** really, this is your second fic mpreg on the day… and thank for read my bio…, ah, I writing in English because you wrote in English too, won't worry for the rr, I'm ok, because you said any critic are constructive… babay… read you later…

Bueno, esos fueron todos los rr que me llegaron, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que ahora estén sufriendo mucho, además de que por mi culpa no vayan a poder dormir por saber lo que sigue, eso me haría muy feliz, ah y por cierto Yuna, si tu por este capítulo no podrás dormir, ya estamos a mano, por que yo por tu fic no he podido dormir...

Babay.  
Nos leemos.  
Shiko-sama


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sumary:** Nuevo One-Shot de tres capítulos o tal ves Three-Shot, nueva palabra inventada XD... Shuichi tiene problemas en el corazón y todo por culpa de... ¿quién es ese hombre, acaso tu lo conoces?... ¿.?... RR onegai... 

**Disclaimer:** Aunque lo niegue, aunque no quiera decirlo, aunque me retracte, tengo que hacerlo, lamentablemente y para mis pesares Gravitation aun le pertenece a Maki Murakami... pero cuando le mande la carta bomba por fin será mío... arreglando una carta bomba a escondidas wahahahahahaha...

**Nota de Autora:** Les tengo una muy grata sorpresa, espero les guste... pero se enterarán de ella solo hasta el final del capítulo, este último capítulo de este fic que al parecer si les ha gustado... por otra parte Shuichi está muy entusiasmado con la sorpresa... Shuichi sigue bailando al compás de la música de los cds de Shiko...

Aquí hay Mpreg...

**Tu**

**By:** Shiko-sama

**Capítulo 3**

Se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con su laptop prendida; quita un momento su cigarrillo de su boca para luego exhalar el humo de este, el cual se dispersa rápidamente devolviéndole la vista hacia la pantalla del aparato, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, solo estaba ahí, fumando, había dejado de beber ya que se había dedicado a escribir, si, escribir sus penas en una historia que reflejaba lo ocurrido.

No la iba a publicar, solo quería tenerla para si mismo, y así recordar cuento daño le había hecho Shuichi.

Suspiró resignado, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero, pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, los tenía irritados y eso le molestaba los había tenido así desde que Shuichi ya no estaba a su lado, suspiró, necesitaba salir un momento, tal ves si caminaba podía despejar su mente.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba en las calles, caminando, necesita un poco de tiempo para meditar, hace ya tiempo que no había podido publicar ningún libro a causa de su depresión, se sabe que los escritores siempre están deprimidos para crear sus obras, pero lo suyo ya resultaba ser el colmo, pronto se dio cuenta a donde había llegado, se encontraba en el parque donde se conocieron, sonrió para si mismo, hace un buen tiempo que no estaba en ese sitio.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al mismo sitio, al mismo lugar en donde se habían encontrado por primera ves, la primera ves en que le insultó y Shuichi por todos los medios hizo posible el localizarlo para pedirle que se retractara de lo que había dicho y rogarle a que asistiera a alguno de sus conciertos para que así fuera capas de ver que si tenía talento.

Miró su cigarrillo, este se encontraba a la mitad, así que se tomaría su tiempo para terminarlo al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en una de las bancas del lugar, todavía era de día, tal ves la hora del almuerzo, no tenía ni idea, había dejado olvidado su reloj (a mi también me pasa XD)

Suspiró mientras volvía a exhalar el humo del cigarrillo el cual se dispersó. Sintió la presencia de alguien, una persona se había sentado a su lado, no le gustaba la compañía, así que decidió retirar.

-...Shuichi estuvo aquí hace poco...-comenta Karudo, quien estaba sentado a su lado-...dijo que tenía que despedirse de todas las cosas que le hacían recordarte...-suspiró-...yo pienso que ustedes se están haciendo mucho daño con esa actitud...-

-...que te importa lo que hagamos o no...-responde Yuki mientras bota la colilla del cigarrillo

-...sabes, fumar no te hace nada bien...-comenta-...Shuichi me dijo que a te encanta fumar y que por mas que trató de quitarte ese vicio, nunca lo logró hacer...-

-...¿qué quieres, hacerme recapacitar de mi error y que regrese a pedirle perdón a Shuichi por todo lo que le he hecho sufrir...-dijo de manera irónica

-...bueno, si te digo que no estoy mintiendo...-ríe-...pero solo quiero que estés presente...-se levantó de la banca y se fue

Yuki quedó un poco escéptico por lo que Karudo acababa de decir, se quedó mirando la dirección por la cual el doctor se había retirado, luego pasó su vista al suelo para de ahí sacar otro cigarrillo y sin encenderlo colocárselo en la boca, se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a su departamento, ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera.

Caminó un poco y de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un tacho de basura, se detuvo un momento y se lo quedó mirando, se acercó a este y puso su mano sobre su bolsillo sacando de ahí un paquete ya comenzado de cigarrillos, levantó un ceja en forma de inercia para de ahí volver a guardar el paquete en su lugar y seguir su camino.

-...patrañas...-susurró al momento en que se dirigía a su departamento.

Karudo ahora iba en dirección al hospital, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al sacarlo comprobó el número de quien lo llamaba y se llevó una sorpresa al comprender que era Iruse.

-...moshi, moshi...-dijo al contestar-...¿qué!...-exclama sorprendido-...¡espera que voy en camino!...-comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital que quedaba a una cuadra de donde se encontraba

Yuki había ingresado nuevamente en su departamento, al llegar miró la hora en un reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca y constató de que eran las 14:36 p.m.

Se quitó los zapatos y fue a la cocina en busca de comida, tal ves al abrir el refrigerador se encuentre con alguna sobra de alguna comida anterior, al ingresar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba vacía, ni siquiera había cerveza, comenzó a sentir odio a si mismo y resentimiento hacia Shuichi que no se encontraba en ese momento, ya que era él el que siempre hacía las compras de la casa.

El timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar, caminó tranquilamente hasta este¿quién podría ser, no lo sabía, tal ves era Tatsuha que llamaba para saber como se encontraba o que hacía y para reclamarle del por que no se encontraba con Shuichi en ese momento, pero igual le daba, su hermano no tenía el por que enterarse de que hacía con su vida o no y mucho menos del hijo de Shuichi esperaba o que tal ves ya había nacido.

-...Yuki, soy yo Sukoba, ven al hospital Central de Tokio...-fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar ya que la contestadora fue la que recibió el mensaje

Tal ves quería que fuera para encontrarse con Shuichi, tal ves este se encontraba en alguna revisión de rutina con su embarazo o con el niño en brazos, no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no podía ver a Shuichi en estado de embarazo ya que su respuesta sería ir corriendo y pedirle perdón por todo, pero por otra parte, si veía la niño, estaba seguro que no quería llevarse una decepción al ver que el niño no era suyo como todos decían sino que era de otro y se parecía mucho a su padre.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y miró el techo, mientras encendía el cigarrillo que ya estaba algo húmedo y con la colilla media mordida de tanto tiempo que lo llevaba en la boca, al encenderlo se quedó con este en la boca mientras se consumía, cerró los ojos mientras puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, para así tapar la poca luz del sol que ingresaba a la sala.

Sintió un peso sobre su pecho, no le molestó, solo le quitaba un poco el aire, pero era pasable, pronto sintió que algo le aprisionaba los labios, solo se dejó llevar, capturando su cuerpo y volteándolo hasta que este quedara bajo suyo, totalmente prisionero, sintió como unas delgadas piernas se entrelazaron a sus caderas y unas manos jugaban con su cabello, se separó un poco para notar esos ojos amatistas que tanto le gustaban.

-...Aishiteru Yuki...-escuchó de sus labios

-...Shuichi...-dijo al momento en que miraba como este le sonreía-...Shuichi...-se levantó bruscamente del sofá haciendo que su cigarrillo que ahora estaba apagado cayera al suelo-...fue un sueño, maldita sea...-se reclamó a si mismo al momento en que se levantaba y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Se daría un baño para así aclarar sus pensamientos, ya que sus sentimientos estaban muy claros, su baño fue rápido, pronto se encontró saliendo del cuarto de baño para ir directo al armario, la curiosidad le molestó un poco y decidió ver la hora, eran las 16:57, casi dos horas desde que le habían llamado.

Decidió que mejor sería ir a ver, tal ves así se informaba algo sobre Shuichi y el... niño.

Al poco tiempo se encontró en el hospital, en la recepción de encontró con le manager del grupo Bad Luck y Hiro quienes después de preguntar se fueron directo hacia un ascensor, no les tomó mucha importancia, se acercó hacia la recepción

-...Yuki...-escucho que alguien le llamaba, al dar vuelta se encontró con Karudo quien le sonreía amablemente-...llegas tarde...-se acerca a él

-...para que querías que viniera?...-pregunta cortante

-...ven un momento...-Karudo se adelanta por una escalera

Yuki quedó extrañado por ese raro comportamiento, pero igual decidió seguirlo, claro, después de encender un cigarrillo ya que había pasado como dos hora que no fumaba.

-...por cierto, apaga eso que es un hospital...-contesta Karudo

-...hump...-exclama molesto al momento en que se acerca a un cenicero y lo apaga.

-...gracias...-siguen su camino subiendo las escaleras, al llegar Yuki se encontró con un largo camino, eran unas enormes paredes blancas en un pasillo que parecía nunca acabar, llegaron hasta una enorme ventanilla la cual la tenían cerrada con una cortina blanca.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de ese lugar.

-...espera un momento...-dijo Karudo al momento en que ingresaba, Yuki solo atinó a mirarlo con una fría expresión, no sabía para que demonios lo había traído a ese lugar, al poco tiempo la puerta nuevamente se abrió y ahora era una enferma la que salía del lugar.

-...por favor, el doctor Sukoba pide que pase...-indica al momento en que deja libre la entrada.

Yuki ingresó y se encontró con otro camino mas estrecho, al fondo se encontraban varias enfermeras dentro de una habitación, a un lado de esta puerta se encontraba otra la cual estaba totalmente cerrada, al llegar al ultimo se encontró con Karudo que lo esperaba en la puerta de esta.

-...ven, quiero que la veas...-indica Karudo al momento en que se adelanta caminando-...tuvimos ciertos problemas ya que nació antes de lo previsto, un mes antes de lo que esperábamos...-se acerca hasta una cápsula de cristal en donde había un niño o mas bien niña, se movía un poco y luego se calmó.

El corazón de Yuki comenzó a acelerarse, retrocedió un paso, no creía tener que enfrentarse tan rápido a la realidad, no quería hacerlo, no quería ver a la hija de Shuichi, no lo quería hacer.

-...mírala, parece una muñeca...-comenta Karudo-...es muy linda...-se fue acercando hasta la cápsula la cual abrió-...ven, quiero que la veas bien...-le indicó a Yuki quien no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio, solo permaneció ahí parado, observando como Karudo cogía a la niña en sus brazos.

-...ella es...-solo atinó a decir

-...ella es tu hija, Yuki...-le dijo al momento en que se colocó frente suyo mostrándole la niña, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello era de un castaño claro, casi rubio, su piel era blanca, tenía unas muy pequeñas manos las cuales estaban hechas un puño, se movió un poco al momento en que Karudo se la extendía a Yuki

-...¿qué...?...-preguntó extrañado al ver solo como le extendía la niña y Karudo le sonreía

-...solo espero que Shuichi no se entere...-comenta el doctor

-...yo... este...-por alguna razón las palabras no salían, se sentía extraño, se sentía feliz a la misma ves que triste, no sabía por que, pero también sentía adoración por esa criatura, la cual ahora fue deslizada tiernamente entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco la pequeña fue abriendo sus ojos al encontrarse con un olor muy diferente, y con un extraño calor, fueron escasos segundos los que mantuvo sus ojos entreabiertos, pero fueron los suficientes como para notar el color violeta de sus ojos, unos preciosos ojos amatistas como los de Shuichi, la niña, al cerrar los ojos comenzó a moverse entre los brazos de Yuki, se empezaba a quejar mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos.

-...creo... que tiene la misma facilidad de Shuichi para llorar...-comentó Yuki al momento en que sonreía tiernamente

-...si, yo también pienso lo mismo...-interviene Karudo al momento en que quita a la niña de los brazos de su padre-...tengo que llevarla con Shuichi...-dijo al momento en que entregaba a la niña que ahora no paraba de llorar a una de las enfermeras-...será mejor que me esperes en mi consultorio, tengo que ir a hacer mi revisión de rutina y convencer a Shuichi...-comentó

-...convencer?...-se extrañó Yuki, que quería decir con convencer, le era raro, tal ves quería convencerlo de que regrese con él, no, eso no podía ser ya que se había separado completamente desde que le dijo todas esas cosas en la Sala de Emergencias, además de que ninguno de los dos daba indicios de querer regresar con el otro.

Shuichi se encontraba en su cama, había pasado media hora desde el nacimiento de su hija, la cual se la habían llevado a la sala de neonatos para hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias por su nacimiento que había sido un mes prematuro, Shuichi se encontraba llorando, lloraba silenciosamente todas su amargura y sus males, no había querido ver a nadie, se encontraba solo en ese momento, solo y sin un apoyo.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Karudo y una enfermera, la enfermera empujaba el carrito de cristal en donde estaba un pequeño bulto que se movía de ves en cuando, el doctor se acercó a Shuichi y le acarició la cabeza.

-...Shuichi...-le llamó dulcemente-...mira, aquí está tu hija...-le dice al momento en que coloca la cuna a un lado de la cama de Shuichi.

-...no la quiero...-dijo entre sollozos mientras no se movía de su posición en la cama.

-...Shuichi, por favor, mírala...-pide Karudo al momento en que pasa una mano sobre su frente, acariciando los cabellos que caían sobre esta.

-...no, que no la quiero, llévatela!...-exclama mientras con su mano golpea bruscamente la del doctor alejándolo por fin de él.

-...Shuichi...-

-...que no entiendes, no la quiero ver, no la quiero cerca, no la quiero!...-lloraba mas fuerte

Karudo negó con la cabeza al momento en que miraba a la enfermera la cual suspiró resignada, dejaron a la niña a un lado de la cama de Shuichi quien seguía llorando y repitiéndose para si mismo que no quería a la niña.

Al salir al pasillo, todos los presentes se le acercaron preocupados por el estado en que se encontraba el cantante, Iruse era la única, junto con Daisuke que se encontraba lejos, apoyada en la pared fría, solo miraba como Karudo les explicaba a los demás la situación.

-...disculpa, tu eres la hermana de Shuichi¿verdad?...-pregunta Karudo al mirar directo a Maiko, que se encontraba ahí, entre los presentes

-...ah, si.. sip soy yo!...-dijo al darse cuenta que se referían a ella

-...quiero que ingreses y hables con él...-indica, para luego dirigir una mirada a Iruse que estaba al lado de Dai-...neh, chibi-chan...-le llama

-..a quien le dices enana!...-reclama reaccionando al llamado y saliendo de su transe de tristeza

-...quiero que tambien ingreses y trates de convencer a Shuichi...-le dice

-...si...-asiente Iruse y mira a Maiko, que al parecer se estaba preparando para el discurso que debía de dar, tratar de convencer a Shuichi Shindou no era nada fácil.

Karudo caminó hasta su consultorio, Yuki se encontraba fuera de este esperándolo mientras miraba hacia el suelo muy pensativo.

-...está peor de lo que imaginaba...-comenta Karudo al ingresar en su consultorio, Yuki se quedó estático y sin comprender ingresó detrás de Karudo

-...Shuichi?...-preguntó preocupado

-...se ha encerrado, no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera a la bebé...-responde Karudo-...por mas que trato de convencerle no quiere, se niega rotundamente de ver a la niña...-suspira-...yo quería que fueras a verlo, para ver si así se convencía, pero desafortunadamente...-

-...¿qué es lo que sucede!...-reacciona Yuki al notar el repentino silencio del doctor

-...tu eres la causa de ese rechazo hacia la niña...-Karudo lo mira severamente.

Yuki se sintió totalmente aturdido, entonces era eso, esa era la razón por la cual Shuichi no quería ver a su hija, por el simple hecho de que la niña se parecía físicamente a él y lo único que compartía de parecido con Shuichi eran sus ojos, no lo podía creer, la niña no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría entre ellos, esa niña era la victima de todo.

-...pero, entonces...-palabras sin sentido salieron de sus labios, no sabía que decir

-...será mejor que te regreses a tu departamento y medites bien las cosas si es que quieres aparecerte por aquí...-recomienda Karudo-...por el momento no puedes hacer nada y si decides subir y ver a Shuichi, creo que no serás bien recibido por todos los presentes...-

Yuki no tuvo otra opción mas que esa, regresar a casa y pensar muy bien en todo.

Shuichi se encontraba llorando silenciosamente mientras la bebé pedía a gritos ser atendida, él por su parte no se movía de su sitio, seguía ahí, recostado mientras la lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y escuchaba el llanto de su hija, sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación, eran dos personas las que caminaban a paso lento hasta que esas dos personas se quedaron estáticas frente a la cama.

-...oh, pero mira que linda...-sonríe Maiko al momento en que trata de cambiar lo ánimos y romper ese silencio que se había creado

-...Shuichi...-susurra Iruse

-...mira Shu-chan, al parecer tiene hambre, deberías atenderla yo te ayudo...-Maiko cogió a la niña entre sus brazos y se acercó a la cama.

-...no la quiero!...-exclama Shuichi al momento en que Maiko se acerca con la pequeña entre brazos-...no la quiero, no la quiero...-siguió repitiendo

-...Shuichi, pero que barbaridad dices, es tu hija!...-reclama Maiko acunando a la niña que no paraba de llorar

-...Yuki...-escucharon susurrar al pelirosa

-...que sucede con Yuki?...-pregunta Iruse acercándose a Shuichi y acariciándole los cabellos tiernamente mientras este seguía con su sollozo

-...todo es culpa de ella...-dijo Shuichi

-...¿de ella?...-se pregunta Iruse

-...de la bebé?...-pregunta Maiko mirando a la niña que lloraba

-...si...-asiente el cantante-...todo es culpa de ella, ya que por ella Yuki no me quiere y me odio...-siguió llorando

-...Shuichi, pero como eres capas de echarle la culpa, si ni siquiera tiene conciencia de la existencia de un mudo a su alrededor...-reclama Maiko-...apenas sabe que tu eres su madre...-

-...no es cierto!...-se mueve bruscamente cambiando de lugar en la cama-...no es cierto, yo la odio...-

-...ya basta Shuichi!...-Iruse se levanta de su puesto totalmente molesta-...me tienes harta, te comportas como un niño que no le dan un dulce, por Dios, es una vida, un niño que necesita de su madre y estas a punto de matarlo por tu necedad!...-reclama

-...que me importa, lo único que deseo es que nunca hubiera nacido, que no estuviera aquí, NO LA QUIERO, NO...-todo quedó en silencio al momento en que un golpe se escuchó en la habitación, Iruse tenía la mano alzada y roja (ya tiene experiencia en golpes UU)

La bebé comenzó nuevamente a llorar mientras se movía angustiosamente entre los brazos de su tía, quien solo miraba con recriminación a Shuichi, que solo dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus ojos, llegando a caer sobre sus manos.

-...Shuichi, esta niña lo único que sabe es que te ama y que tu eres su madre y que nada del mundo podrá alejarla de ti, solo tú, quien la protege podrá hacer eso...-dice Maiko mientras se acerca con la niña

-...ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo vino al mundo sin saber las consecuencias de su llegada y tu no puedes recriminarle eso...-le sonríe Iruse-...ven...-le indica a Maiko que se acerque-...solo mírala...-le indica.

Maiko acercó a la niña a Shuichi quien no alzaba la mirada para nada, solo se mantenía observando sus manos, las cuales se encontraba con un poco mojadas a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado, vio como una mano se posó sobre una de ella y al alzar la vista se encontró con el rostro de Iruse, quien le sonreía tiernamente, luego miróa hacia Maiko quien aun sostenía a la niña en brazos, esta última aun lloraba y pedía por ser atendida.

-...toma...-Maiko colocó delicadamente a la niña sobre las piernas de Shuichi quien solo se atinó a observarla, ella se había comenzado a mover sobre sus piernas, se había calmado un poco, al menos ya no gritaba como lo hacía hace poco, la pequeña se estaba moviendo y sacaba sus manitas las cuales abría desesperadamente tratando de aferrarse a algo, Shuichi sonrió ante esto y acercó su mano a la de ella la cual agarró fuertemente su dedo indice y abrió un poco sus ojos los cuales aun seguía cubierto por las lágrimas que había derramado al querer ser atendida, lentamente la niña soltó el dedo mientras comenzaba a mover sus manitas a los lados.

-...Fuyu...-dijo Shuichi al momento en que comenzaba a sonreír como siempre lo hacía-...quiero que se llame Fuyu...-dice al momento en que la acoge entre sus brazos y la abraza llevándose al pecho.

-...me parece un lindo nombre...-ríe Iruse mientras acaricia la mejilla de la niña con su dedo indice

-...si, muy lindo...-exclama Maiko al momento en que se limpia el rostro mientras incontenible lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas.

-...iré a avisar a mi hermano que ya has aceptado a la niña...-Iruse sale corriendo de la habitación.

Yuki había llegado a su departamento hace ya un buen tiempo, se encontraba sentado en le sofá, pensando en esa pequeña la cual acababa de ver, era tan pequeña, tan indefensa y linda, era suya... recién se había dado cuenta de eso, en realidad era suya, su hija, era lago que le resultaba totalmente extraño, pero era verdad después de todo ya no podía seguir negando que se había equivocado, que Shuichi nunca lo había engañado y que era él el ciego, que en realidad su amor era correspondido ciegamente (recién se da cuenta, idiota ¬¬), comenzó a reír, se sentía sumamente feliz por tener un niña, la había podido sostener entre sus brazos y sentir su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose, ver sus manitas tan pequeñas y sus dedos, pudo ver sus ojos amatistas y que esta le correspondiese la mirada por unos segundos, se sentía en el cielo al ver esa realidad con una alegría que ya no le cabía en el pecho.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándolo a la realidad sin olvidarse de la realidad y la felicidad que le llenaba. Fue a contestar, con la esperanza de que sea alguien que le pueda dar noticias de Shuichi y su hija, lo único que le preocupaba era que este rechazaba a la niña por su culpa, no quería pensar en eso, solo pedía que ya todo eso se haya solucionado y que Shuichi le permitiera ver a su hija de nuevo.

-...moshi moshi, Yuki-san irashaimasu ka...-escuchó la voz de Karudo al otro lado

-...el habla...-responde al momento que sentía que su corazón latía mucho mas fuerte, por fin sabría algo de Shuichi.

-...hermano, pero que haces!...-escucha un reclamo al otro lado de la línea-...no te lo permito!...-luego un golpe, después de exclamaciones y quejidos, se puede escuchar calma.

-...lo siento, era mi hermana que dice que te odia...-se disculpa Karudo

-...si, eso lo entendí muy bien...-responde Yuki

-...ya todos se han ido, solo ha quedado Maiko que se quedará la noche con Shuichi y la niña, al parecer, después de todo se dio cuenta de que la niña lo necesita y siguió su instinto materno...-sonríe Karudo-... solo te llamo para avisar su estado, me despido ya que tengo que hacer mi turno, te avisaré cualquier cambio...-dice

-...y dile que ni se le ocurra aparecer por aquí por que sino lo saco a patadas...-se escucha de nuevo la voz de Iruse

-...si, si...ouch, oye!...-otro golpe y luego el sonido de colgado.

Suspiró aliviado, al fin sabía algo de Shuichi y su hija, se encontraban muy bien, y Shuichi por fin había aceptado a su hija, eso le hacía sentirse aliviado, decidió que quería estar ahí, aunque aun no sabía si sería muy bien recibido, pero solo quería ver a la pequeña y a Shuichi.

Cogió su chaqueta y se fue en dirección a la puerta, debía ir, quería decirle a Shuichi todo lo que sentía y cuanto lo quería al igual que a su hija, no le importaba si la hermana del doctor mandaba a los guardias a sacarlo de ahí, después de todo era el padre y tenía derecho de estar al lado de las personas que mas ama en este mundo (dices eso ahora, verdad? ¬¬)

Shuichi se encontraba sentado en la cama reclinable, tenía sus rodillas dobladas y su espalda apoyada a la cama, mientras la niña estaba apoyada entre sus brazos, la pequeña ya había comido (no me pregunten como, usen al imaginación o.O), la pequeña ya daba indicios de querer dormir ya que de ves en cuando abría su boquita en forma de bostezo mientras se restregaba un poco los ojos con sus puños.

-...parece que Fuyu ya tiene sueño...-comenta Shuichi mientras sonríe

-...para mi que la mal acostumbrarás a los brazos, no la has soltado por nada...-ríe Maiko mientras se acerca a su sobrina-...hola preciosa...-le acaricia levemente la cabeza

-...y tu le subirás mucho el ego...-responde el pelirosa

-...jeje, creo que todos lo haremos, será la engreída de todos...-los dos comienzan a reir por lo comentarios al momento en que la pequeña comenzó a molestarse por el ruido.

-...hay, ya Fuyu, aquí estoy, nunca me voy a ir...-la acoge nuevamente entre sus brazos mientras la mece suavemente.

-...ya se...-sonríe Maiko-...¿por qué no le cantas?...-pregunta

-...ah...-Shuichi mira a la niña que se encontraba moviéndose muy insistente entre sus brazos-...no tengo idea que canción cantarle...-

-...vamos, se supone que tu fuerte es componer canciones, canta algo que te salga del corazón...-propone su hermana

-...bueno...-asiente Shuichi

-...yo voy a la cafetería por algo de café, no quiero dormirme en ese sofá o sino mañana me despierto sin columna vertebral...-comenta al momento en que se acerca a la puerta-...enseguida regreso...-la cierra detrás de si.

-...bueno, veamos que puedo cantarte...-comenta Shuichi al momento en que remece a Fuyu entre sus brazos-...creo que tendré que crear canciones especialmente para ti...-sonríe.

Maiko bajó a la cafetería, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas esperando su expresso, necesitaba un café bien cargado para poder pasar la noche con su hermano y su sobrina, Fuyu, le gustaba ese nombre, pero aun no entendía por que Shuichi había decidido ese nombre para la niña, tal ves era porque tenía un gran parecido con Yuki, bueno, el nombre era decisión de Shuichi y ella no podía hacer nada. Se dio cuenta de una silueta conocida que pasaba por la vitrina y pronto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de Yuki, quien caminaba con una mirada seria y al parecer decidido, tal ves se habrá enterado del nacimiento de la niña por boca de algunos de los presentes, no podía ser, al menos lo dejaría pasar, tenia que hablar con Shuichi y dejar las cosas bien en claro, escucharía desde afuera, y si las cosas se ponían feas intervendría y sacaría a Yuki de ahí.

Yuki siguió de largo, se dio cuenta de que Maiko se encontraba en la cafetería y trató de pasar lo mas rápido posible para que no notara su presencia, al parecer lo había logrado, se encontraba por fin hiendo en dirección a la habitación de Shuichi después de haberse detenido a preguntar en recepción.

Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta, se quedó un momento esperando, escuchaba algo, era suave y tierno, una melodía encantadora, así que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta e ingresó, Maiko quien había estado en una esquina escondiéndose hizo su aparición y se apegó a la puerta con el oído bien extendido mientras sostenía su expresso en una mano.

La melodía era suave y al parecer estaba funcionando, por fin veía que la niña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, ya no se movía tanto como hace unos minutos, se la veía tan tierna e indefensa en esos momentos, era como si necesitara de él para toda la vida, dejó de cantar, se acercó a su frente y le dio un tierno beso sobre este.

-...¿ah?...-Shuichi levantó la mirada al escuchar unos leves pasos entre tanto silencio-...Maiko, tan rápido regresast...-su expresión feliz cambió a una seria al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su hermana sino de Yuki, quien le miraba serio.

-...hola...-fue lo único que escuchó de Yuki.

-...¿qué quieres?...-respondió Shuichi al momento en que cubría a la pequeña con las mantas-...¿vienes a ver al engendro?...-pregunta irónicamente-...pues ya lo viste, no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí!...-lo mira con enojo.

-...Shuichi, yo quería decirte que...-Yuki se fue acercando lentamente al cantante quien solo lo miraba de forma fría y con dolor.

-...no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme...-Shuichi le habló de manera cortante-...después de todo este niño no es tu hijo, es solo mío!...-

Yuki solo miraba a Shuichi quien le respondía la mirada totalmente desafiante, decidió dar el último paso para poder estar totalmente a su lado y así lo hizo, mientras el pelirosa no había apartado la mirada de Yuki ni un solo instante, este por su cuenta se acercó un poco mas, sentándose en el filo del cama.

-...yo solo quería...-Yuki acercó lentamente la mano lentamente para así poder acariciar la cabeza del bebé.

-...¡NO TE ATREVAS!...-gritó Shuichi al momento en que movió a la bebé alejándola así de Yuki y provocando que despertara y comenzara a llorar.

-...¡Shuichi¿qué pasa!...-Maiko ingresó corriendo en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Shuichi abrazaba a su bebé mientras este lloraba fuertemente y estaba totalmente cubierto por la manta, Yuki seguía sentado al borde de la cama.

Yuki se dio cuenta de la reacción de Shuichi así que decidió ponerse de pie y mirar al cantante a ver si este se atrevía a mirarlo, pero lo único que hacía era remecer a la bebé para que así se calmara, algo que le estaba costando mucho.

-...será mejor que te retires Yuki...-dice Maiko al notar como Shuichi se encontraba llorando mientras abrazaba a la niña.

El escritor así lo hizo, aunque se viera obligado tuvo que dejar esa habitación, el ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado, al parecer no tendría perdón alguno por parte de Shuichi.

-...Yuki...-escuchó de repente y se detuvo, dio media vuelta esperanzado en que Shuichi le diría que lo perdonaba y que criaran juntos a su hija-...yo... no te quiero volver a ver...-con estas palabras sintió que su corazón se encogía, se partía y que ya nada podría arreglarlo-...no quiero que te acerques a mi ni a mi bebé...-Shuichi remecía a la niña mientras esta se iba calmando de a poco-...y mucho menos a ella...-dice mientras acaricia el rostro de su niña-...eso es todo, adiós...- (jeje, te dio duro Yuki, wahahaha... XD, no ya me puse triste T.T)

Yuki salió de la habitación, todo había terminado para él, ya nada valía, nada tenía sentido, ahora quien amaba le pedía que se alejara de él y su hija y que no quería verlo nunca mas, algo que nunca creyó escuchar de Shuichi, no podía ser, y ahora ni siquiera lo podía evitar, las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

-...Yuki?...-Karudo se había sorprendido al ver a Yuki en ese lugar y a esas horas.

----------------------------------tiempo después---------------------------------

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, la luz se encendió al momento en que Yuki se acercaba a contestar.

-...si...-dijo molesto al momento de descolgar el auricular, le habían interrumpido en su momento mas grande de inspiración.

-...Yuki, soy yo Karudo...-responden al otro lado, se escuchaba como un susurro

-...¿qué sucede, algo malo le pasa a Shuichi o a mi hija?...-se comienza a preocupar

-...no, lo que peligra aquí es mi vida ya que al parecer Iruse se dio cuenta de que estabas en el hospital cuando a Fuyu le tocó una cita con el pediatra...-le contesta en un susurro-...y antes de salir me golpeó muy fuerte con una silla sin razón alguna, creo que sabe que soy yo quien te dice en donde se encuentran siempre...-

-...entonces tienes una hermana muy temperamental...-comenta Yuki

-...bueno, ese no es el punto, yo te llamaba para decirte...-hizo pausa y después de un momento de al parecer andar vigilando que nadie lo viera-...Shuichi va a caminar al parque con Iruse...-

-...pero en que está pensando ese baka, si hace mucho frío!...-reclama el escritor

-...Yuki, apaga el aire acondicionado y te darás cuenta que son las 16:00 en punto y que la temperatura es de 17ºC...-responde Karudo-...no hace tanto frío, si así fuera, Shuichi estaría bañando a Fuyu con agua tibia para que no sienta frío...-

-...en que parque están?...-pregunta Yuki decidido

-...en el mismo de siempre...-al terminar Karudo solo escucha el sonido de colgado.

Yuki se había cambiado la camisa y había apagado el aire como le había dicho Karudo, se colocó una chaqueta y se dispuso a salir en dirección al parque, esta ves necesitaba esconderse muy bien para que Iruse no lo notara y así poder ver mejor a su hija, Fuyu ahora tenía unos tres o cuatro meses de edad, no se sabía bien ya que había nacido un mes prematura, ahora sus ojos eran mucho mas despiertos y miraba todo con curiosidad en especial a Shuichi, a quien reconocía muy bien y sonreía muy feliz cada que este le miraba.

Shuichi cargaba a la niña en un canguro frontal, la niña jugaba con sus dedos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos para luego meterse el puño entero en la boca y luego, como era costumbres y como ocurre con todos los bebés, dejar todo lo que toca con saliva.

Yuki, al ver la escena de cómo Shuichi se encontraba limpiando la mano de Fuyu para luego abrazarla a si mientras guardaba el pañuelo en un bolso que llevaba, sintió pena, una pena muy grande, no sabía por cuanto mas iba a aguantar todo esto, el no poder abrazar a su propia hija, el no poder besar a Shuichi y el no estar a su lado compartiendo todos esos momentos.

Decidió dejar su pena y comenzar a caminar, al parecer ya se iban, habían estado en el parque por lo menos una hora, escuchó un pequeño estornudo, así que se detuvo un momento.

-...¿qué le pasa?...-pregunta Iruse

-...no se, creo que ha de tener alergia, de seguro hay algo en el aire...-responde Shuichi al momento en que soba la pequeña cabecita y le sonríe a la niña quien se da vuelta y con su mano toca su rostro dejándolo todo mojado de saliva-...ah, bueno, creo que ya me he acostumbrado...-comenta Shuichi mientras saca el pañuelo del bolsillo de la maleta del bebé y se limpia el rostro.

-...si, esta es una etapa en donde dejan señal por donde pasaron...-dice refiriéndose a la manga de la blusa que llevaba, comienzan a reír mientras comienzan a caminar.

Yuki suspiró resignado, lo único que quería era estar al lado de Shuichi y Fuyu, pero al parecer ya no tenía oportunidad, solo podía mirar de lejos como su hija crecía y como Shuichi rehacía su vida al lado de otra persona, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pensar esas cosas le hacía doler el pecho.

Al ingresar su mano en el bolsillo sacó la cajetilla de cigarros, pero encontró que esta se encontraba vacía, maldijo mil veces al momento en que la arrugó y la desechó a la basura para luego seguir caminando hasta su lugar preferido del parque, si, ese mismo lugar. Al llegar encontró que no había nadie en ningún sitio, así que se acercó a los barandales y miró el cielo, había oscurecido, al parecer comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento, tal ves no a nevar ya que la temperatura no era suficientemente baja como para crear una ventisca de nieve, tal ves solo llovería, resopló resignado a mojarse mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Shuichi se despidió de Iruse, ya que ella no tenía permiso para faltar al trabajo, a muy duras penas el pelirosa logró conseguir un permiso de Toma para poder criar a su hija hasta que esta fuera lo suficientemente grande como para poder dejarla con alguien que cuide de ella, al caminar pronto se encontró en el mismo sitio de siempre, el lugar donde sus pies lo llevaban inconscientemente, el lugar donde conoció a Yuki.

Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que se estaba oscureciendo y no por que fuera demasiado tarde, sino por que las nubes se estaban haciendo grises, suspiró resignado a que pescaría algún resfriado mientras cubría a Fuyu con una mantita que tenía un montón de Kumagoros rosas por todos lados (cortesía de Ryuichi XD), después de eso tendría que subir a un Taxi y que este les lleve a casa.

Comenzó a caminar lo rápido que pudo en dirección a la salida del parque, pero se detuvo, nunca creyó encontrarse con él en ese momento, él estaba ahí, mirando hacia las nubes, al parecer no sabía que se encontraban en el mismo parque, eso era bueno, trataría de escapar de ese lugar antes de que hubiera otro encuentro, no quería que viera a la niña, no ahora, no en este momento, no quería que la viera nunca.

Siguió su camino dando media vuelta al momento en que el pañuelo de la bebé salió del bolsillo de la maleta y cayó justamente en los pies de Yuki, quien solo bajó la mirada y alzó una ceja de forma pedante y escéptica, Shuichi por su parte no sabía que hacer, si pedirle el pañuelo y salir corriendo, en ese justo momento, pequeños copos de nieve al igual que una que otra gota de lluvia comenzó a caer y la niña comenzó a tornarse molesta.

Yuki bajó su mirada y cogió el pañuelo en su mano, lo observó un momento, ese pañuelo era de un violeta suave, al poner de pie escuchó unos quejidos, extraños quejidos, entonces comenzó a nevar y garuar al mismo tiempo, le extrañó todo lo que estaba pasando.

-...eh... etto...-decía Shuichi tratando de callar a Fuyu mientras miraba a Yuki al mismo tiempo.

Yuki solo se acercó hasta él entregándole el pañuelo en la mano.

-...tendrás que lavarlo, está lleno de microbios, le hará mal...-dice refiriéndose al bebé

-...como si a ti te importara...-respondió Shuichi de mala gana tomando el pañuelo y guardándolo en la maleta, al momento se sentía que se venía una fuerte lluvia.

-...¿estas solo?...-le preguntó Yuki

-...déjame en paz¿quieres?...-Shuichi comenzó a caminar mientras trataba de proteger a Fuyu de la lluvia.

-...espera...-dijo Yuki, Shuichi se detuvo esperando que le diga algo hiriente o que lo despreciara, pero lo único que sintió fue el chaleco de Yuki posándose sobre sus hombros, se sorprendió ante este gesto y solo atinó a mirarle a los ojos sorprendido.

-...Yuki, te vas a resfriar...-Shuichi solo respondió la intensa mirada que le lanzaba el rubio

-...no importa, además, cuádrate que llevas un bebé, no será bueno que te resfríes ya que le puedes enfermar...-responde

-...Fuyu...-dice Shuichi-...se llama Fuyu, y es una niña...-responde

eso ya lo sabía, al parecer el es el único que no se ha dado cuenta que lo he estado vigilando al igual que a la niña...

Los pensamientos de Yuki fueron claros al momento en que miraba como Shuichi remecía a Fuyu en su pecho.

-...vamos a mi apartamento, es el lugar mas cercano para protegerse de la lluvia...-dice Yuki

-...eh...-Shuichi no sabía si aceptar o no, lo único en que pensaba era en el momento de regresar a casa-...si...-asintió levemente al momento en que comenzó a caminar junto con Yuki.

Pronto Shuichi se encontró ingresando en el mismo departamento en donde una ves vivió, todo seguí siendo igual que como lo recordaba y todo seguía en su sitio, se dio cuenta de una cajetilla de cigarrillos que se encontraba al lado del teléfono cerca de la entrada y miró a Yuki.

-...¿aun fumas?...-preguntó un tanto molesto y preocupado por que lo hiciera frente a la bebé-...algún día te has de morir por cáncer al pulmón...-comenta de forma sarcástica

-...en realidad lo he dejado...-responde Yuki quien deja sus zapatos a un lado para que se sequen, pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba Shuichi-...bueno, estoy tratando de hacerlo...-dice mientras pasa a su lado y Shuichi lo sigue mirando de la misma manera-...ya, esta bien, se me terminó la última caja hace como media hora y desde entonces no he fumado, contento?...-le preguntó haciendo una mueca como molestia

-...si, al menos se que no vas a fumar frente a Fuyu...-sonríe mientras Yuki le quita el chaleco y lo cuelga.

-...ajá...-responde Yuki de mala gana mientras sacude un poco el chaleco

-...por que espero que no tengas algún cigarrillo por ahí escondido...-le volvió a lanzar la misma mirada.

-...Shuichi, ya te he dicho que esa era mi última cajetilla...-Yuki ya mostraba el tic nervioso el cual siempre aparecía cuando algo realmente le irritaba

-...ah bueno...-dijo mientras se acercaba al sillón-...verás que confío en ti...-

Yuki se fue directo a su habitación a sacar unas toallas para que se secaran, al salir encontró a la niña, a cual se encontraba sobre el sofá, recostada boca arriba, solo llevaba el pañal, estaba sobre otra cobija de color rosa pero con nubes y estrellitas encima, dejó en la mesa de centro las toallas, al momento en que la miraba de cerca, ella se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y expresivos, mirando hacia todos lados, mientras movía las manos enérgicamente y al mismo tiempo se las metía a la boca, sus manitas estaban mojadas, al igual que su boca y cuello, la niña se comenzó a reír y Yuki le sonrió.

La pequeña comenzó a hacer bombas con su saliva mientras reía, para luego pasar a hacer gárgaras, de pronto comenzó a toser, al parecer se estaba ahogando, se comenzó a preocupar, no sabía que hacer, seguía tosiendo y ya no abría sus ojos.

-...rayos...-se dijo para si mismo sin saber que hacer, solo llamar a Shuichi-...Shuichi, la niña está...-

-...tosiendo, si se, eso es normal, todo el mundo tose...-escucha su voz desde la cocina

-...pero si...-la pequeña seguía tosiendo hasta que dejó de hacerlo mientras abría y cerraba sus labios, como si estuviera saboreando algo

-...de ahí escupe la saliva y nuevamente comienza a hacer lo mismo, siempre es igual, se encuentra en esa etapa en que juega con la saliva y la deja en todas partes...-responde Shuichi al salir de la cocina y mirar escéptico a Yuki-...no me digas que no sabes nada sobre los bebés...-reprocha-...bueno, no tengo por que reprocharte, yo tampoco sabía nada, pero ahí con una guía por parte de Karudo he aprendido...-se acerca a la mesa de centro y coge una toalla para secarse el cabello.

-...ya veo...-Yuki centra su atención en la niña que había comenzado a mover fuertemente sus pies como intentando patear.

-...Por cierto, me tomé la molestia de coger tus zapatos y dejarlos escurrir en la lavandería, al igual que sacudí bien tu chaleco ya que no sabes sacudirlo, lo dejaste aun escurriendo de agua, cogí la ropa y la separé, no puedes meter los pantalones con las camisas y las camisetas se lavan a mano, me olvidaba, si dejas escurrir agua en la entrada el piso se daña, ah y también llamé a la tienda para que traigan provisiones, se supone que el número de la tienda está a un lado del teléfono, en la libreta, hice el pedido de comida para llenar la refrigeradora ya que no solo de comida rápida y cerveza se vive...-Yuki se quedó sorprendido ante lo que le acababa de decir Shuichi-...no soy un baka después de todo, o sino no habrías sobrevivido conmigo tanto tiempo, puede que no sea bueno en la cocina, pero si se hacer ciertas cosas que se ve bien que tu no puedes hacer... estás igual que la primera ves que vine a vivir contigo, siempre tenía que ir detrás de ti para limpiar las colillas de cigarros que dejabas en lo ceniceros, todavía recoger las toallas mojadas que tirabas en el piso, además que después de acostarme contigo, siempre que regresaba del trabajo igualmente me encontraba con el desorden de la ropa en el suelo, por otra parte, me he de suponer que te sigues levantando tarde...-

Yuki seguía sorprendido por todo lo que le había dicho Shuichi, ya que siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que era un desordenado, pero nunca había tomado en cuenta todo lo que él hacía para que el departamento estuviera en orden, lo único que le quedó fue reírse, si, reírse, ya que hace tiempo que no hablaba con el baka y se había dado cuenta de que no paraba de hablar, se había ido de largo.

-...Yuki!...-Shuichi hizo un puchero reprobando el comportamiento del padre de su hija.

-...lo siento, es que...-siguió riendo-...hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo y me he dado... cuanta que sigues hablando sin parar...-sigue riendo

-...eso no es gracioso...-el pelirosa se cruza de brazos mostrando su molestia

-...por cierto, si quieres te presto ropa para que te cambies, puedes pescar un resfriado con esa ropa mojada...-le indica Yuki

-...ah...-Shuichi se sonrojó ante la indirecta-...gracias...-se fue a la habitación que una ves compartió con Yuki

Yuki nuevamente se encontró solo con su hija, la pequeña ahora no hacía burbujas ni gárgaras, sino que se encontraba con sus dos puños entrelazados haciendo extraños sonidos mientras se los sacaba y los metía en su boca.

-...hola...-Yuki se sentó a un lado de la niña, quien lo trataba de mirar y alcanzarlo con su manita abierta-...Fuyu...-sonrió al pronunciar ese nombre. La niña seguía estirando su manita tratando de alcanzarlo así que Yuki se agachó un poco permitiéndole que posara su mano sobre su mejilla y la deslizara hasta su boca y barbilla.

La niña se rió al ver la cara que puso Yuki ante tal caricia.

-...que asco...-fue lo único que atinó a decir al levantarse e ir a la cocina en busca de algo de papel para limpiar su rostro de la saliva de Fuyu XD

Shuichi salió de la habitación de Yuki para encontrarse con que Fuyu se reía sonoramente mientras Yuki salía limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo de cocina, el cantante lo miró extrañado y luego fue a donde se encontraba Fuyu para cargarla en peso.

-...Fuyu...-dijo Yuki mostrando su molestia en las palabras al referirse a la niña-...me babeó...-responde enfocándose mas a la niña que ahora mojaba de saliva el cuello de la camisa que ahora llevaba Shuichi al igual que trataba de morder el cuello de Shuichi mismo a quien ya le recorría una gota de la baba de la niña que siguió con la vista hasta que Shuichi la limpió con uno de los pañuelo de la niña

-...y que esperabas, es un bebé y eso es lo que hacen, babear...-responde Shuichi

-...me babeó en todo el rostro...-reclamó

-...y?...-contestó Shuichi al momento en que Yuki se sentaba a su lado-...ella siempre me babea a mi en mi cuello, en el pecho, en mis manos, en mis brazos, en mi cabello, mi boca, mi rostro, mis ojos, mis orejas, mi ropa, mi cama, mi almohada, cuando duermo con ella, inclusive cuando me baño con ella no deja de babearme y tu reclamas por que te babeó un poco...-

-...pero tu estas acostumbrado, yo no...-responde

-...claro, por que tu nunca estuviste a mi lado en esos momentos...-Shuichi lo mira desafiante

-...por que tu me pediste que no me acercara a ti y a mi hija...-dice Yuki

-...ah, ahora es tu hija!...-lo acusa mientras lo empuja con su dedo índice-...entonces donde estabas el día de la primera ecografía, el día en que escuché los latidos de su corazón, el día en que fui a comprar las primeras cosas para el bebé, el día en que me mareé y terminé vomitando a causa de los síntomas, el día en que me comenzaron a dar antojos a mitad de la noche, el día en que sentí sus primeras patadas, el día en que estaba deprimido por que lloraba por todo a causa de las hormonas, y sobre todo, señor... sobre todo que usted fue el causante que casi yo y mi hija, MI HIJA muriéramos solo por sus estúpidos celos y por sus instintos de querer acostarse conmigo, ah, donde estaba!...-Yuki no respondió, prefirió quedarse callado y escuchar como Shuichi, SU Shuichi le recriminaba por ser mal padre y mal amante-...déjeme decirle, señor todopoderoso, que usted se encontraba aquí, bebiendo cerveza, fumando como chimenea y comiendo comida rápida mientras seguía escribiendo sus famosas novelas...-

-...ya, si!...-Yuki detiene el molesto reclamo de Shuichi-...es cierto, me encontraba aquí y no salía para ningún sitio, solo por el simple hecho de que todo me recordaba a ti...-lo mira directo a los ojos.

Shuichi baja la mirada y observa a la niña que ahora jugaba con los botones de la camisa.

-...me dejé cegar por lo celos, sentía mucho celos por el doctor Sukoba ya que tu no dejabas de hablar de él, era como si te hubieras impregnado totalmente de él, cada cosa que hacías te recordaba a algo que te había dicho Karudo y entonces yo me enfurecía y me volvía como loco ya que no sabía que hacer para llamar tu atención y que hablaras de mi, fue por eso que me comencé a alejar y a comportarme distante...-Yuki baja la mirada

-...en cambio Karudo...-Shuichi rió un poco-...el me decía que yo no paraba de hablar de ti, al igual que Iruse, todos siempre me dicen que nunca dejo de hablar de ti y me mandan a callar y cuando empezamos otra conversación al final siempre termino hablando de ti...-dice Shuichi llamando la atención de Yuki

-...Shuichi...-Yuki extendió su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del chico, quien sonrojó ante la iniciativa del escritor, pronto solo se fijó en los ojos miel de Yuki, que se iban acercando poco a poco.

Fue un simple roce, sus labios se juntaron en un beso casto que pronto se fue intensificando mientras respondían a sus sentimientos, algo que nunca habían perdido, pero pronto la magia se perdió al escuchar unos quejidos y sollozos al mismo tiempo que movimiento entre sus cuerpos. Shuichi fue el primero en separarse.

-...lo siento, pero Fuyu tiene hambre...-se levanta de su lugar dejando a Yuki, quien solo mira como Shuichi se retira con al niña entre sus brazos, la cual se había comenzado a quejar y a hacer pucheros para que la atendieran. (les vuelvo a repetir, no me pregunten como la alimenta u.uU)

Miró el reloj, eran apenas las 18, al parecer ya había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguí oscuro, no quería que Shuichi se fuera con la niña ya que podrían hacerle algo ya que por lo que podía ver de las calles desde su piso, estas estaban desiertas, al menos que se quedaran a dormir, no importaba, el dormiría en el sofá, mientras Shuichi y su hija estén cómodas en la cama. La comida no había tardado en llegar, se dio cuenta de que el chico que la trajo estaba muy extrañado y le comentó que hacia tiempo que no venía a entregar comida a este departamento y le dijo que lo felicitaba por que se haya reconciliado, dejó la comida en la cocina, pronto la pondría en su lugar si es que no se olvida. Se acercó a la ventana y estuvo viendo un poco mas como la nieve comenzaba nuevamente a caer, comenzaba también a hacer frío, decidió ir a encender la calefacción o sino se morirían de frío ya que la temperatura había comenzado a bajar, después de subir la temperatura a la calefacción fue al sofá donde se sentó y encendió el televisor, estaba cambiando de canales, pronto escuchó dos estornudos, eran estornudos pequeños, sin importancia, siguió cambiando la televisión, sin caber cuanto tiempo pasó, se quedó dormido.

Al poco tiempo sintió como alguien lo empujaba, lo estaban llamando, pero prefirió no prestar atención y moviéndose un poco se deshizo de esa mano molestosa.

-...Yukiiii!...-escuchó quejarse

-...que?...-abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Shuichi que cargaba a la niña en brazos, llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que paseaba en el parque, se sorprendió y se levantó enseguida, para luego notar la mirada que tenía Shuichi, esa mirada era llena de preocupación y a un lado de sus ojos se podía notar que lágrimas había recorrido por sus mejillas

-...Yuki, que bueno que despiertas...-dijo Shuichi en todo de suplica

-...¿sucede algo?...-preguntó Yuki poniéndose de pie para ver mejor a Shuichi ya que todo estaba oscuro, entonces vio la hora en el reloj, eran las 23:12, muy tarde para que saliera.

-...Fuyu...-le dice mientras nuevas lágrimas comienzan a salir por sus ojos-...tiene mucha fiebre, ya no se que hacer, he tratado de todo para poder bajársela, pero no funciona nada, tengo miedo Yuki...-Yuki solo abrazó a Shuichi mientras este comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho.

-...ya llamaste a algún médico?...-preguntó preocupado

-...Karudo no contesta en el consultorio...-niega en sus brazos-...por eso quería ir al hospital a verlo...-responde

-...yo te llevo, no puedes salir con la niña mientras nieva de esa manera...-Yuki se acerca a las llaves de su auto decidido-...vamos, rápido!...-le dice al momento en que se coloca una chamarra y coloca el chaleco que ahora estaba seco sobre Shuichi, para así proteger a la niña del frío.

Les tomó un poco mas de tiempo el llegar al hospital ya que por la nieve las calles eran resbalosas, cuando llegaron rápidamente encontraron a Karudo que justamente estaba pasando por recepción.

-...Karudo!...-Shuichi corre rápidamente hasta pararse frente al susodicho-...Karudo, por favor es una emergencia...-le dice mientras lo acecha

-...Fuyu¿verdad?...-pregunta Karudo-...ven a mi consultorio...-dice al momento en que le sonríe a Yuki y se dirige junto con Shuichi a su consultorio.

Yuki solo se quedó mirando como se iban, mientras suspiraba, el no se movería de ese lugar hasta saber que era lo que tenía su hija, mucho trabajo le había costado poder ganarse a Shuichi para poder tocar a Fuyu como para irse así no más, se quedaba hasta que le dijeran que mismo tenía la niña.

Se quedó esperando de pie, al lado de la puerta del consultorio de Karudo, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero lo que si sabía era que le dolía el cuello de estar en la misma posición esperando a que Shuichi saliera del consultorio.

Se irguió y miró seriamente la puerta cuando esta se comenzó a abrir dejando salir a un Shuichi que seguía llorando mientras cargaba a Fuyu en sus brazos, al parecer la niña ya no tenía fiebre y se veía que dormía plácidamente.

-...malo, deja de reírte...-reprocha Shuichi al momento en que le saca la lengua a Karudo que reía a carcajadas mientras veía como Shuichi se acercaba a Yuki.

-...sucede algo Shuichi?...-pregunta Yuki, pero Shuichi mantenía su mirada agachada ya que esta estaba totalmente roja.

-...no...-niega en un movimiento fuerte

-...vamos...-el rubio comienza a caminar

-...Karudo dijo que era solo una simple gripe y que no me debía preocupar que en tres días se curaba por si sola...-respondió Shuichi a una pregunta muda que había hecho Yuki.

Yuki se detuvo y miró a Shuichi, quien se sorprendió, esa mirada no era fría ni despiadada y mucho menos inspiraba temor, su mirada era en cambio dulce, llena de ternura y amor (que raro o.ó)

-...Shuichi, yo quería decirte que...-

-...ejem...-escucharon a un lado y cuando miraron se dieron cuenta que Iruse y Daisuke se encontraban ahí, mirándolos-...disculpen, pero este no es un lugar en que se den sus declaraciones de amor, por favor, aquí hay enfermos...-dice Iruse

-...hola Iruse...-saluda Shuichi un tanto nervioso-...hola Daisuke...-

-...veo que no demoraste en regresar a los brazos de tu amor...-comenta Daisuke

-...¡Cállate!...-reclaman Iruse y Shuichi a la ves, el último estaba totalmente sonrojado

-...por cierto...-Iruse mira a Shuichi y acercando a este solo le susurra:-...el perdón es la última esperanza de salvación y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...-le sonríe al momento en que se lleva a Daisuke a rastras de ahí antes de que comente alguno que otra estupidez

Shuichi solo sonrió y miró a la pequeña que se encontraba entre sus brazos la cual apenas se movió solo para meterse el dedo en la boca y comenzar a mamarlo.

-...¿qué te dijo esa chica?...-preguntó Yuki molesto

-...Aishiteru Yukiiiiiii!...-le dijo al momento en que se abalanzó repentinamente sobre él y lo abrazó con el brazo que le quedaba libre

-...oye, espera... que... Shuichi!...-exclamó con el típico tono de molestia que lo caracteriza

-...te quiero, Yukiiiiiiii!...-acarició su mejilla al pecho de este

-...ya baka, empezaste con eso!...-reclama al momento en que trata de separarlo de si, su rostro se encontraba totalmente sonrojado

-...tu me quieres Yuki?...-preguntó poniendo ojos enormes y expresivos-...ah?...-

-...eh... etto... si...-susurró aun mas sonrojado

-...que dijiste?...-preguntó acercado su oído a Yuki

-...si, te quiero...-dijo entre dientes

-...y a Fuyu?...-preguntó ahora mostrándole a la niña que tenía su manita metida en su boca y dormía

-...si...-susurra muy bajo.

-...enserio?...-

-...si...-dice entre dientes

-...enserio nos quieres?...-pregunta apegándose aun mas al brazo de Yuki

-...que si, los quiero a los dos, son los mas importante en mi vida, contento!...-exclamó en voz alta ya arto de tan empalagosa forma de ser que tiene Shuichi, solo esperaba que Fuyu no fuera igual que él en ese sentido, o sino si estaría perdido, suspiró resignado.

-...si, Yuki nos quiere!...-exclama Shuichi contento

-...ya, vámonos...-le llama Yuki-...es tarde...-

-...Yuki nos quiere, nos quiere, nos quieeeeeeeeeeeere...-cantaba mientras seguía a Yuki al estacionamiento

-...ya cállate Baka...-

-...Yuki me quiere!...-

**Fin?**

**Nota de Autora:** se han de preguntar por que a la palabra fin le sigue un signo de interrogación, bueno, eso es por que esa es la sorpresa, he tenido un sueño y según el tiempo que tenga antes de comenzar la U, va haber una secuela de la historia Tu, aun no se el nombre que voy a ponerle, pero si la trama ya ahora con Fuyu todo será distinto y por cierto, será mucho mas larga la historia no como esta que tiene solo tres capítulos... se hande preguntar por que Fuyu, por que no quería ponerle Fuyumi ya que me recuerda a cierta $&·"$&/($·$·$"·$· que odio y detesto con todo el corazón, por eso le decidí poner Fuyu, además, Fuyu es igual a Yuki, por eso todo el mundo se sorprendía al saber el nombre que eligió Shuichi para la niña, Fuyu significa invierno y Yuki es nieve, por eso el parentesco, ahora comenzaremos con los reviews:

**Shunichi-sama aka Miko-chan:** hola hermanita, si yo también me alegro de hacer sufrir a la gente y espero que pronto compartas tus historias aquí en la página, ah y no te preocupes que en la secuela saldrás tú, y además está tiene mas sufrimiento y hasta Lemon para cuando tenga mas experiencia... jeje, ya voy a visitarte a tu cuarto cuando termine de contestar reviews, perame...

**Sui-chan:** ahora que te parece (Shiko con pose de timbiriche mientras sonríe por su triunfo) no soy tan mala, después de todo fui yo quien le dijo a Shuichi que siguiera su corazón, aunque el final quedó un poco flojo, no me gustó mucho, pero ahí fue, por cierto, estuve leyendo tu fic "el postre tenía doble quinta", es en donde Tatsuha está embarazado, y creo que tengo que decirte... ejem... eh aquí la historia de cómo Shuichi tuvo que tener a su bebé solita ya que Yuki no la quería reconocer, por que en ese fic dijiste que Tatsuha tenía miedo de decirle a Ryuichi sobre su estado por miedo a que su reacción fuera parecida a la de su hermano y revelaste que este se suavizó y aceptó a la niña en cuanto la vio, de ahí fue donde cogí la idea y si me permites, y me das tu permiso, podría coger lo de las gemelas para la secuela de Tu, no será mucho, solo serán nombradas y aquí o acá se muestran, no mas... jeje, me respondes, gracias...

**Remi:** como verás decidí escoger la primera de las ideas que me diste, pero la única diferencia es que en este caso fue niña... jeje y no pasó tantos años para que se diera cuenta de que quería tener a la niña y abrazarla, apenas fueron unos meses... ah y ya verás cual es el carácter de Fuyu en la secuela y cuantos años pasarán hasta esa historia...

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** mira que actualizo de nuevo y aquí te dejo con Karudo para que te explique, por cierto, Aniki, hablale en japonés no en chino...

Karudo: muy bien, como te voy a explicar, los periodos de gestación para quedar en estado de embarazo son de 7 días una ves pasados esos siete días en que el óvulo fecundado supera el estado prematuro en impregnación de las paredes del útero se puede dar por sentado que estas esperando un bebé, los estado de fertilidad inclusive para el hombre, es decir cuando producen mas semen, son durante ocho días contando desde 28 hacia 32 del siguiente.

Shiko: callate, mejor yo explico... (se sostiene de tan mareada que se encuentra por esas extrañas palabras o.O) todo me da vueltas... ya, te digo que hay una tabla que explica eso, se supone que el periodo de fertilidad para quedar en embarazo va así, los primeros días es estado normal, de ahí vienen estado de prueba, por lo cual uno es fértil y se embaraza y viene lo que dijo Karudo de los siete días, es decir que por mucho que no hayas tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien durante un buen tiempo, tu cuerpo guarda como en reserva el semen fecundo, es decir, por mucho que vallas al baño y expulses todo lo que quieras de tu cuerpo siempre quedan espermatozoides que van por ahí perdidos y siempre hay la posibilidad que por mas que no te hayas acostado con nadie, inclusive en 5 años, puedes quedar embarazada, no podías explicar eso Aniki?

Karudo: lo siento creo que lo complique U Bueno, espero que leas

también la secuelo, matta nee...

**Yuna-san:** hola, mira que actualicé, ya no desesperes y no me extrañes tanto... jeje... bueno, ahora si te digo, hay una secuela, por cierto, puede que no me encuentre por aquí como te comenté ya que me voy de viaje y no se cuando regresé, pero trataré de estar en contacto... y espero que cuando regrese encuentre por lo menos 3 capítulos subidos de tu fic (amenaza con una espada lazer que le robó a Obiwan Quenobi), jeje, te gusta?... buenos, nos leemos...

**killua89:** ahí ves que el final por fin fue feliz, no soy tan maldita como algunos piensan (alter ego: wahahahahahahahaha, se frota las manos malignamente, los haré sufrir mucho mas en la secuela, wahahahahahahaha), bueno, espero encontrarte en la secuela... y que esta ves si hayas llorado...

**Daisuke:** amor, como te va, chicos les presento a mi marido, si, oye yo también me quedé con ganas después de ver las serie, estabién, entonces nos vemos en mi habitación... si, nos vemos... (los amenaza a todos con su espada lazer), no piensen mal, sino que vamos a crear juntos un fic de Sukisyo, ya que acabamos de ver la serie, jeje... mal pensados -...

**angel of friendship:** aquí, por fin el final, espero te haya gustado mucho… jeje y que hayas llorado mucho mas de lo que ya lloraste…

Por cierto, a todos les sorprendió escuchar de la boca de Shu-chan todo lo que hacía en casa de Yuki para no molestarlo, por Kami, este niño si que ya parece hasta Nanami o Kasumi, la única diferencia es que si se acerca a una cocina está termina chamuscada u-u, si se, es triste, si solo aprendiera a cocinar... por ceirto, esta información la saqué de Shuichi (baila tranquilamente ahora vestido de sardina, espera, Sardina?... O.ó) y de arte del manga, lo remix, la serie, las ovas e inventado mío... jeje...

bueno, a todos, les doy un beso enorme y nos vemos.  
hasta pronto.  
Shiko-sama


End file.
